Moonlight Destiny
by gohansfan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha meet when they're seven and eight. Inuyasha's cursed as a half demon, so he can't have a normal life. But he and Kagome are anything but ordinary. K/I, S/M
1. Anything But Ordinary

Disclaimer- I love Inu-Yasha, but I don't own it.  Now, if I had a genie…

Author's notes—Hey! This is my first Inu-Yasha fic and I'm really excited about it.  I love the idea and I've got a lot of plans for this fic.  I've got to warn you to be patient with me though, because I'm not good at updating every week.  Every other week, probably, and once in a while I put up the chapter every couple of days.  It just depends on how much schoolwork or housework I have.  I'll try to update regularly, but you have been warned.  Title's kinda stupid, but oh well.  I can't think of anything else to call it! 

**Moonlight Destiny**

Chapter One—Anything But Ordinary

            "Mommy!"

            Cherie smiled as her seven-year old daughter ran away from her friends towards her, a piece of paper flapping from one hand and a dirty, green backpack dangling from the other.  Her green slacks were stained brown on one knee and her white shirt had something orange down the front.  Cherie sighed.  Hopefully the orange stain was juice, not paint.  

"Mommy, look what I did!" Kagome reached her mother, dropping the backpack on the ground and holding the picture up with both hands.  Cherie bent down and scooped her up, then adjusted her so both could see the picture.

"See, there's you, that's daddy, and that's Sota!" Kagome pointed at the little stick figures on her paper. 

Cherie smiled.  "I think it's wonderful honey! Are you planning on being an artist when you grow up?" 

"No! I wanna be a vet like Dr. Smith and take care of all the animals! Except pigs.  I hate pigs." Kagome told her mother as Cherie leaned down and picked up the backpack with some difficulty and began walking to their car in the parking lot. 

Cherie opened the door of the Durango and set Kagome in the backseat.  The girl squirmed and twisted around to face her mother.  "Mommy, I don't wanna ride in the backseat.  Can't I ride up front?" 

"Yes, sweetheart, but I need you to put these clothes I brought you on.  We're going to visit someone.  Stay out of sight." Cherie closed the door as Kagome nodded and began to change behind one of the seats.  Cherie walked around to the driver's seat and turned on the car, but did not put it into drive yet.  

"Who are we going to see mama?" Kagome asked, muffled under the pink shirt she was trying to tug on.  

"One of my best friends moved here a week ago, honey.  She has a little boy about a year older than you, and he doesn't know anyone around here yet.  She asked if I knew of anybody who would want to be his friend and I told her about you.  Would you like to?" 

"Okay! Is he good at soccer?" Kagome asked, buttoning her pants.  She yanked on her sandals and clambered up front with her mother.  Cherie motioned her to turn around and she did.  Cherie picked up a brush and began to pull Kagome's hair into a ponytail. 

"I don't know sweetie.  You'll have to ask him."

"Okay!" Kagome chirped.  Her mother put the finishing touches on her hair and Kagome turned around and put her seatbelt on.  Cherie watched her for a moment.  

"Kagome—I need to tell you something.  The boy you're going to meet is going to be very different from any other boy you know.  I want you to keep in mind that no matter how different he is, he's still a person and has feelings, okay?" 

"Okay! How is he different?" 

"You'll find out." Cherie sighed, pulling the car into drive and leaving the school's parking lot.  "One more thing, Kagome—after you meet this boy you must never mention how different he is to other people.  Do you promise?" 

"I promise mama." Kagome looked a little puzzled, but nodded her head as she spoke. 

"Good.  Now tell me about your last day of school!" 

            It only took about fifteen minutes before they reached the country.  Cherie pulled into a driveway leading to a ranch-styled house with an old barn behind it.  It was probably about three to four miles from the nearest neighbor and surrounded by trees.  Cherie parked the car and they got out, slamming the car doors shut.  Kagome ran after her mother, grabbing a hold of her hand.  Cherie looked down at her daughter.  Kagome was shaking a little bit and biting her bottom lip.  Cherie smiled and gave Kagome's hand an encouraging squeeze.  They reached the porch and Cherie rang the doorbell while Kagome idly looked at the large window on the side of the house.  She was startled to see two golden eyes staring right back at her.  The owner of the eyes jumped back as she looked at him and the blinds fell back to their natural position. 

Before Kagome had time to wonder about it, a voice cried out "Cherie!" and Kagome looked up to see her mother hugging a tall, slender woman with long black hair that fell below the shoulders.  She had brown eyes and a kind face.  "It's been so long! Come in!" 

"Ruby, it's been ages—you didn't even tell me you were moving over here!" Cherie said, tugging Kagome inside.  

"I'm sorry Cherie, but it was a bit rushed.  We didn't even know we were moving until just last month…that's when…" she fell silent. 

"Oh, Ruby." Cherie hugged her again.  "I'm sorry.  At least he's alive." 

"Yes, we were fortunate." Ruby smiled shakily.  

"What happened mommy?" Kagome asked, a little miffed at being ignored.

Ruby looked down at the girl and immediately broke into a smile.  "Oh my goodness, Cherie! Is this her? She's a beauty." Ruby knelt in front of Kagome and asked her gently, "What's your name, sweetie?" 

"Kagome."

"That's a very nice name.  You can call me Ruby, okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and Ruby looked up at Cherie.  "Are you sure it would be okay?" 

Cherie nodded and Ruby looked back at Kagome.  "Sweetie, you know I have a little boy about your age, right?"

"Yeah, mama told me.  Is he here?" Kagome peered over Ruby's shoulder curiously, but the living room was empty and the hallway to the left of them was dark. 

"Yes, he's here.  He's in his room right now.  Would you like to meet him?"

"Yeah!" 

Cherie chuckled.  "You go ahead and take her, Ruby.  I'll go to the kitchen and get us some water."

"Okay, that would be great.  The glasses are on a towel by the sink, they should be dry by now." Ruby told her while taking Kagome's hand.  Cherie nodded and left the room.  Ruby looked down at the girl and smiled.  "Well, come on sweetheart.  His room is just down here."  Ruby led Kagome toward the hall, and stopped at the second door down.  She knocked softly.

"What?" a gruff voice called out.

"There's someone to see you, honey." Ruby called out.  There was a silence for a moment and the voice responded with a rather panicky note to it.

"Send them away! I don't want to see anybody!" 

Kagome looked up at Ruby, who gave her an embarrassed smile.  "He's just shy, sweetheart." Kagome received a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as Ruby called out again.  "She's coming in—don't be rude."

There was a yelp and a clatter, then some shuffling, and finally silence.  Ruby sighed and opened the door, pushing Ruby inside gently. 

"You guys have fun—we'll be in the kitchen if you need us."

Kagome turned around to see the door closing behind her.  She stared at it for a moment, then looked around the room curiously.  The boy had been playing a video game, because the TV showed the game on pause, but one controller had been yanked out and the main part of the Playstation thrown to the floor.  The only thing that kept it from being disconnected was the short distance it had fallen.  That explained the clatter.

The room was surprisingly neat despite this, and there were only one or two boxes lying around that had yet to be unpacked.  The boy was nowhere in sight.  Kagome noticed a door to her right that looked like it may be a bathroom.  She knocked and called out, "Hello?" but no one answered.  She pushed the door open cautiously, and peeked inside, but he wasn't there either.  There was nowhere to hide.  The shower curtain was pushed aside and the cabinet space was too small.  The only mess in the bathroom was a small pile of dirty clothes and a towel.

Kagome looked back around the room and was about to check the closet when she was distracted by a movement from underneath the bed.  She grinned and boldly walked over there, getting on her knees and throwing the covers up.  She had found the boy.  Golden eyes stared back at her, a mixture of anger and fear.  Something moved above his head and Kagome gasped.  There was a pair of dog-like ears on top of a mass of silver-white hair.  Her eyes shot down and she was startled again by his hands—instead of fingernails, he had what were unmistakingly claws. 

Kagome opened her mouth and the boy's eyes widened.  He grimaced and within a second, his ears were laid back and a clawed hand was covering each ear.  

"COOL!" Kagome squealed.  The boy opened his eyes and stared at her in confusion, his hands dropping to the floor once more.  Kagome grabbed one hand, causing his eyes to widen further, and his mouth to drop.  She ignored this, dragging him out from under the bed.  He jerked his hand back, and stood before her.  The boy was just a few inches taller than her, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.  His hair was longer than it had looked under the bed, about down to his mid-back.  He opened his mouth to stutter, revealing his fangs.  

Kagome gasped again and he clamped his mouth shut.  "Wow!" Kagome grinned.  

The boy stared at her, as if trying to figure something out.  Finally he spoke.  "Why didn't you scream?"  
            

"Why would I?" Kagome asked, reaching up and tugging one of his ears.

"Ow!" 

"They're real!!!" Kagome gasped.  

The boy sighed. "Everybody else who saw me screamed and called me names or ran away."

"I think you're cool." Kagome smiled.

"Really?" 

"Yeah!" 

The boy stared at her again.  "What's your name?"

"Kagome.  What's yours?" 

He was silent for a moment.  "It used to be Justin, but just call me Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"I like it better."

"Okay."  
            

Inuyasha shook his head and grinned, showing his fangs.  Kagome laughed.  

"What's so funny?" 

"You have fangs!" 

"So?" 

"It's funny! They show when you smile!" 

He huffed.  "Feh.  I won't smile anymore, then."

"Why? I won't laugh anymore.  I like them."

Inuyasha sighed.  "Fine.  Listen, do you like video games?"

"Yeah!" 

"Wanna play?"

"Yeah!"

            Hours later Cherie and Ruby walked into the spacious backyard to see Kagome running after Inuyasha, who was kicking a soccer ball down toward a pair of sticks that stuck out of the ground for a goal.  Inuyasha kicked the ball and it went between both sticks.  Behind him, Kagome groaned.  "I won't ever score a goal! You're too fast!" 

Inuyasha grinned.  "One more?" 

"Okay!" 

Inuyasha ran over to get the ball and threw it to Kagome from behind the sticks.  Kagome immediately took the ball and began to run with it, dribbling it to her own two sticks.  Inuyasha was running behind her, but it was obvious he wasn't going as fast as he could.  However, he still caught up with Kagome and they ran side by side.  Inuyasha attempted to reach for the ball, but Kagome kicked it.  It hit one stick and bounced inside the "goal." 

"YES!" Kagome squealed and began jumping up and down.  Inuyasha grinned, looking very pleased with himself.  

The two women watching laughed quietly at the little scene, and Inuyasha's ears pricked backwards at the sound.  He turned and looked over at them.

"Kagome! Time to go!" Cherie called over at them.  Kagome continued to jump up and down, obviously not hearing her mother, but Inuyasha walked over to her and poked her in mid-jump.  She stumbled, but he held a firm grip on her arm.  

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.  

He grinned.  "Your mom's calling you.  I think it's time for you to go." 

Kagome looked over at her mother and pouted.  She didn't want to go.  She was having too much fun! 

The two kids walked slowly over to the mothers.  Cherie smiled at her scowling daughter.  "Looks like someone had fun today."

Kagome looked up at her.  "Do we hafta go?" 

"Yes baby.  I've got to get back to Sota.  Ruby invited you back tomorrow, though."

"Really?" Kagome beamed at Ruby.

"Yes.  I'll be dropping you off and you'll stay here all day tomorrow while I do some shopping." 

"Did you hear that Inuyasha?" Kagome grinned, grabbing his hands and spinning him around.

"Yeah, I heard." Inuyasha blushed, jerking his hands away.  Kagome didn't notice and went on spinning.  

Ruby chuckled.  "I think we're going to have trouble keeping these two apart." She muttered to Cherie.  

Cherie smiled and nodded.  "I think you're right." 

Author's notes—Whaddya think??? Okay, as far as I planned it, this is basically going to be a fic about Inuyasha and Kagome growing up together.  I've got some great plans for this, and you'll see how Inuyasha came to be a half-demon.  It won't be until much later, but there will be a point where Inuyasha's demon blood takes over (you know, the part where he goes around acting like a crazy full demon?), he'll still have his once a month as human, and there might, MIGHT be a cure, but that'll be like, when they're in late high school, early college.  It's kinda OOC, but I'll try to keep them in character.  Please review—I am SO excited about this fic! 


	2. Not So Alone Anymore

Authors Notes: Hey everybody! Omigosh, I was definitely NOT expecting that many reviews….like, four, maybe five…That makes it more exciting! I'm having so much fun with this fic, but the problem is, it's almost totally spontaneous, so I may have a little trouble getting the fic out by the 2 week maximum limit, so please forgive me, okay? I have some events planned out and the plot is there, just a little sketchy, but that's the way I work…;oD  Anyway, I got this idea daydreaming in math today, and totally loved it, and I just gotta put in one teensy little spoiler…you'll be meeting two familiar characters today…

Disclaimer: *whines* Why can't I have it? Why, why, why????? It's not fair, I'm telling you….

**Not So Alone Anymore**

"Inu-Yasha, please stop squirming.  I need to do this." Ruby protested, trying to make her son sit still for just a few minutes.  But how in the world do you hold a half-demon down when they're ten times stronger than you—even at the age of twelve?

            "What are you doing? I heard something…I don't like it."  Inu-Yasha scowled, trying to pry his mother's fingers off his arm.  

            "Inu-Yasha! Sit still! I'm just cutting your hair.  It was the scissors you heard."  Ruby rolled her eyes using her other hand to slap his away.  She put both hands on his shoulder and jumped, pushing him down as hard as possible.  It worked.  He had not been expecting such an action out of his mother and slammed down on the stool—the wrong way.  He slammed onto the seat half-on, half-off and the stool tottered.  Unfortunately, it did not right itself.  Down went Inu-Yasha, his seat slamming onto the ground, hard.  

            "OW!" he yelped. 

            Ruby knelt in front of him, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes, an apologetic look on her face.  "I'm sorry, sweetheart.  You were being a tad difficult.  Can we try this again?" 

            Inu-Yasha grumbled to himself, righting the stool while he sat on the ground.  He looked up into his mother's eyes.  "Who's coming over? It can't be Kagome cuz she knows about my hair and ears." 

            "Just a few friends, sweetie.  You can wear your baseball hat—it's just the hair.  A tad ridiculous."  She smiled.

            "Can I help that? Every time we cut it, it just grows back overnight." 

            "I know honey.  It'll just be for a few hours."  Ruby stood taking Inu-Yasha's hand and pulling him up. 

            "I guess I don't really have a choice."  Inu-Yasha sat on the stool crossing his arms.  He didn't slouch, because he'd been through this routine before, and it would be over with faster if he sat up straight.  "Feh."

            Ruby chuckled, picking up the scissors.  Inu-Yasha winced as they cut through his hair.  Dang his sensitive ears.  The grinding noise was bad enough before, when his mother had been carrying them over.  She hadn't even been trying to open or close them.  

            "Mom? I think my hearing's getting more sensitive or something."  Inu-Yasha sighed.

            "How do you know, sweetheart?" Ruby cut through another lock of hair.  Inu-Yasha's head felt considerably lighter with each cut, but it meant a heck of a headache in the morning when it all grew back.  

            "It's just…I dunno.  I can just tell sometimes."  

            "Mm-hmm." *Grind, grind* 

            "Do I know the people coming over?" 

            "You might know one of them."

            "Who?" 

            "You'll see." 

            "Mom!" Inu-Yasha protested.  "It's not anybody from before is it? I don't want them to know.  That's why we moved, isn't it?"

            "Oh, no sweetie.  Don't worry about that.  Just be patient.  Trust me." 

            "Fine." Inu-Yasha growled.  Ruby paused in her cutting.  She began again, but Inu-Yasha didn't notice the hesitation. 

            __

_            He's right.  His demon powers are becoming sharper.  He's growled a few times before, but never like that.  It sounded like a real dog or something.  What does that mean? He's only a half.  I managed to get him away from that creep before he turned Inu-Yasha into a full demon, but… Does he increase over time? Is he becoming more into a full demon, or is this normal? I wish I had answers.  It's really hard to take sometimes.  Would there be a cure anywhere? I guess the only one to know is **him.**_

"Okay Inu-Yasha! You're done!" Ruby chirped, handing him a mirror.  

            "Ma, I don't need to look.  It's just going to look exactly as before."  Inu-Yasha scowled.  Ruby nearly laughed as he looked into the mirror anyway.  

            She began to gather the hair, filling up an entire trash bag with it.  She sat it out in the garage for now and came back inside, walking back to the table.  Inu-Yasha was still there, waiting.  "Are ya going to do the claws, too?" He looked at the table towards the nail clippers.  Those were worse than the scissors with their *click, click* noise.

            Ruby nodded, sitting before Inu-Yasha.  

            "I don't know why you bother.  It was really hard to do last time, remember?"  

            "Yes honey, but you don't want them thinking that you're just weird, do you?" Ruby teased. 

            Inu-Yasha smirked.  "Kagome doesn't think it's weird.  She thinks they're cool." 

            "Well, she's a very special girl, Inu-Yasha.  I don't need to tell you that."  

            "Yeah." 

            "My heavens…" Ruby sighed.  "It's no use honey.  They just won't break."

            "Let me try." Inu-Yasha took the clippers and clamped down on a claw.  He strained at it for a few minutes, but nothing happened.  Not a crack, bend, nothing.  He scowled.  

            "It's all right." Ruby smiled, taking the clippers and setting them aside.  

            "Mom…do you think that's normal? For a demon…?" 

            She looked at him.  He was looking at his hand, clicking the claws against the table.  "I honestly don't know, sweetheart.  I've never known any."

            "Yeah…" 

            She smiled and stood, giving him a hug.  Even as skinny as he was, she was still shocked as she hugged him—she could feel the muscles, taunt and firm.  He'd never worked out in his life, but already it felt as if she was hugging a football linebacker.  She tightened her hold on him.  He hugged her back, gently.  They had learned how dangerous his strength could be, once, when he'd come very close to breaking Ruby's spine.  She'd hobbled about for two weeks because of what used to be—for him—a normal hug.  

            *Ding dong!* 

            "Crap.  Where's my hat?" Inu-Yasha released his mother, starting for his room. 

            "Inu-Yasha—it's right here."  Ruby lifted the hat off the table and handed it to him.  She waited until he had jammed it over his ears before taking an arm and leading him to the front door.  

            "Mom!" Inu-Yasha hissed.  She laughed, dropping his arm.  She opened the door to reveal Kagome.

            "Hi Ms. Ruby!" Kagome grinned.  "Hey, Yasha—I've got somebody for you to meet!" 

            "What???" Inu-Yasha yelped.  "Mom, you told me…"

            "Friends.  I didn't say whose."  Ruby grinned.  Inu-Yasha looked ready to bolt, but Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

            "My, my…" Ruby muttered.  "I don't know how that girl manages to match the strength of a half-demon…I'm glad she comes over as often as she does." 

            "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelped.  "Why didn't you tell me about this?" 

            "Well, you wouldn't have stayed in the house, would you?  You probably would have found the highest tree about five miles away and hid there."  Kagome teased.  "Come on! It won't be so bad!"

            "Yes it will." He pouted.  "I couldn't even cut these off.  Bad omen." 

            Kagome giggled.  "Well, I'm not surprised.  You told me how hard it was last time."

            "Feh."

            "Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called out.  Two people, a boy and a girl, were standing at the edge of Inu-Yasha's driveway, talking.

            "Inu-Yasha, meet Sango…" Kagome pointed to a pretty girl a little taller than her with longer black hair and pink eye shadow (even at the age of eleven!).  "And Miroku." The boy was around Inu-Yasha's age and height, with short black hair and one foot on a soccer ball.

            "Hey!" Sango chirped, while Miroku gave a little wave. 

            Inu-Yasha grunted back, earning a scowl from Kagome.  "He gets cranky." She told her friends matter-of-factly.

            "I do not!" Inu-Yasha protested.  

            Miroku laughed.  "Do too." Inu-Yasha turned to glare at him, but the boy was already talking again.  "Kagome said you like soccer.  Are you good? Wanna play now?" 

            "Er…okay."  Inu-Yasha stammered.    
  


            Kagome laughed.  "I wanna play too! I get Inu-Yasha as a partner!"

            "And I get Sango!" Miroku grinned, putting an arm around the scowling girl.

            "Hey, who said I wanted to play?" Sango glared at Miroku.  

            "Please? I'll do your math homework." 

            Sango thought about this for a moment.  "Fine—and you have to give me all the candy your mom gives you this week." 

            "He gets loads…" Kagome muttered to Inu-Yasha.  The dog demon smirked, watching Miroku's face scrunch up. 

            "Finnnnnne." He whined. 

            "Then I'll play." Sango grinned happily. 

            *Two hours later*

            "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" 

            "Bloody ears…" Inu-Yasha grumbled, trying to run after Kagome in a convincing manner.  (Not too fast—too suspicious.) At least the hat blocked some sound.  Amazing that it hadn't fallen off yet, he'd jammed it on pretty well, but all the same, he kept a hand on it while running.  

            Sango was trying to get away from Miroku, who just happened to have the last water balloon.  Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Sango had run out long ago, so the only option Inu-Yasha had left was to try and catch Kagome, (unsuspiciously, remember?) and give her the tickle attack of her life.  

            Kagome knew she couldn't escape Inu-Yasha—every time he was sure the other two weren't looking, he increased his speed—a lot.  So Kagome was trying to work on staying in her friend's line of vision to buy a little time.  Extremely hard to do, with Sango darting all over the place.  

            "Sango!!!" Kagome yelled.  Sango didn't look at Kagome—she started running to her.  Can't let Miroku get her wet—although she was plenty wet already.  Kagome smirked and ran to her—Sango's action had given her an idea.   She grabbed Sango before she passed, and held her still a moment.  Miroku aimed, and fired at the squealing Sango—but unfortunately for him, Kagome wasn't on his side.  She pulled Sango aside just before the balloon hit, and just before Inu-Yasha reached them.  The result?

            "MIROKU!!!!!!!!" 

            "AAAAHHHHHH!" Miroku yelped, running away from a growling Inu-Yasha.  Kagome clapped a hand over Sango's mouth—but it was no use—both girls giggled.  The boys stopped, grinning mischievously at each other.  "Shall we?" Miroku asked.  

            "Oh, yes." Inu-Yasha's eyes gleamed at Kagome. 

            The girls tried to scramble up, but were falling over each other—easy prey for the boys.

            "KAGOME!!!!!"

            "Oh, man!" Inu-Yasha groaned.

            Kagome smirked, scrambling up and running towards the house, Sango hot on her tail.  The boys looked at each other helplessly.  "Why can't we win?" Miroku grumbled as they trudged after the girls.  

            "Dunno."  Inu-Yasha scowled. 

            Kagome's mother had called—it was time for dinner.  Miroku and Sango had to go as well, but in a different direction.  They said their good-byes.

            "Hey, Yasha—maybe you can come over to my house next time—I have some real soccer goals!" Miroku yelled as Sango pushed him down the street.  She paused long enough to raise one hand and wave.  "Bye Kagome—Inu-Yasha!!" 

            Soon they were gone.  Inu-Yasha pulled off his hat, wiggling his ears to get the stiffness out.  Kagome laughed and reached up to scratch them.  Inu-Yasha sighed, leaning down to make it easier.  

            "Better?" Kagome removed her hand.  

            "Much." 

            She smiled.  "I guess you liked my friends."

            "They're all right."

            "Do you want to do this again?"

            "Sure.  Tell me when." 

            "Okay.  I'll see you tomorrow, Yasha."  Kagome hugged him, then turned to get on her bike.  "Or do you wanna come?" 

            "Why not?" Inu-Yasha jumped, landing on the back of the back and sitting down.  

            "Don't take too long!" Ruby called out.  "Dinner's almost ready for you too!" 

            "Okay." The two friends rode off towards Kagome's house.   Ruby smiled, content.  Yes—thank heavens for Kagome.

Authors Notes:  So?  What do ya think? REVIEW!  By the way—Miroku will definitely NOT be as perverted as he is in the manga/anime okay? I just can't do that.  This will also stay G rating.  If you have any questions at all, please ask in reviews or e-mail and I'll either send an e-mail back, or explain in next chapter.  *crosses fingers* I REALLY hope you guys liked this…By the way—I just realized I typed Inu-Yasha as Inuyasha in the last chapter…*grins sheepishly* Ignore that, okay? 


	3. The Three Great Sports and One Long Stor...

Disclaimer: Don't have any money, obviously a sign that I don't own something that has probably a billion dollars in sales per year for manga/anime/toys, ok?

Authors note:  *grins broadly* Didja miss me? Sorry for the delay and thanks to everyone who reviewed.  I have quite a bit on sports in here—and to those die-hard baseball/basketball/soccer fans—if you see any names in here that you don't recognize, please excuse that, because I don't exactly follow the sports very well.  So—names are made up.  ;oD

**Jaci—I'll try and leave a cliffie for you, huh? ;oD just kidding.  We'll see! Thanks for the compliment.**

**Rokane**** Ree**—Really? *grins madly* You're so nice! ;oD

**Sefpyro—I'm writing, I'm writing! Thanks-glad you think so! ;oD **

**Delirium's Hostage--*tries to imagine a 13-year-old Inuyasha too* Awww, how adorable…;oD Thanks so much!  -The fan of Gohan spoke**

**Kawaii Ken—Drama's on its way—just wait 'til you see what I have planned for high school! *grins madly* **

**Lindy*****girl—Gracias! Your wish is my command—although it came almost two months later…**

**Maura Belle—Thanks sis…for putting up with me…you'll know everything in due time, earlier if I open my big mouth…**

**Inuyashagirl—Thanks for the compliment—I hope you're still waiting for that update.  *blushes* a bit late, eh? **

**Little Washu Chan—Really? *pumps fist in air for victory* I hope you like this chappie too!**

**Isakuu—Yeah, I know what you mean.  Inu with short hair? lol He won't have to cut it so short much longer, although he has to do it to look "normal" on a day on town. ;oD Thanks for the compliment!**

**Ambereyes—I think you're my longest reviewer! T_T   I'm so happy! I hope you're still waiting for the next chapter.  Thanks so much for the compliments!**

**Bunny—Really? You mean it? *grins madly* Thanks SO much! ;oD**

**Iloveyourfic--*gasp* I've heard of that song! It's so catchy. ;oD I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long! I hope you still enjoy it.  I wonder if I've responded to you already? lol**

**Sports and Sleepovers **

"You're joking." 

"About what?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"Nope."

"Omigosh…"

"Miroku—just tell Inuyasha what a home run is! It's not _that_ shocking." Kagome huffed as she jerked her hair into a ponytail.  Miroku stood where he was, still gaping, as Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head.  Sango stood chuckling besides Kagome.

Ever since the first meeting, Miroku and Sango made a habit of coming over to Inuyasha's house at least twice a week.  The only request made to them about this particular habit was to call before they came, as Ruby didn't appreciate visitors that came unannounced.  But really, this gave Ruby time to chop off Inuyasha's long hair.  It was a hassle, one that had to be put up with to keep the secret.  

Kagome had one conversation with Inuyasha about this, trying to convince him that Sango and Miroku would never tell anyone, but Inuyasha's explosive temper put an end to that topic almost at once.  While Kagome's temper was enough to match Inuyasha's, it was startling to her because he rarely showed his own.  It did seem that he was becoming more hot-headed, but she dismissed that as her imagination.  He was just growing up is all.  Wasn't it? 

This particular day, Miroku had been especially excited when he came over, and the first thing he said to Inuyasha after Hi was that Joe Koptick had just broken the record for the most homeruns in a season.  Inuyasha had looked baffled, and proceeded to ask Miroku what the heck homeruns were.  Miroku's reaction? Drop the jaw as far as it can go and open the eyes as wide as saucers.

"So what's a homerun?" Inuyasha grumbled, glaring at the floor with a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Uh…um…I…" Miroku stuttered.  No boy his age had EVER asked anything like that! Everybody knew the basics to baseball.  EVERYBODY!

"When you play baseball, the pitcher throws a ball to the batter and the batter is supposed to hit it.  If nobody gets the ball before it hits the ground and the person is able to round the bases of the diamond to come back to home plate without getting "tagged" by the ball, it's a home run."  Sango replied from behind Inuyasha. 

"Oh, in baseball? Why didn't you just say that before, Miroku?"  Inuyasha scowled.

"What other homerun is there?"

"Well, actually, I still wouldn't have known…" 

Miroku promptly fell over in shock. 

"…but at least I would have had an idea…what you were talking about." Inuyasha scratched his head under the hat he was wearing.  His ears itched so much!

Kagome laughed as Sango walked over to Miroku and hit him on the back of his head.  He immediately sat up, grumbling about the "violent chick." He jerked a finger at Inuyasha and announced his intention to teach the white-haired boy about the greatest sport in the world.

"No, it's not.  Basketball's much better, Miroku." Kagome smirked.  Miroku whipped around, ready to argue, when Sango decided to put in her two cents.

"Are you kidding? It's soccer!"

"I think Inuyasha would have a lot more fun in basketball than baseball.  I'd admit he'd probably like soccer the best though."

"But baseball's a classic!"

"Soccer's a lot more complex." 

"They even have a song for baseball!" 

This last sentence was the introduction to horror for the two girls and baffled Inuyasha.

"t-AKE mEEEEE Out TOOO the bALL GAAAAAME" 

"SHUT UP!" 

"SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"okay."

Inuyasha shook his head.  "Wouldn't it just be easier for me to try out the sports?"

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango looked at each other.  They looked at Inuyasha.  They looked at each other again.

"That could work…" Sango murmured.

"Great idea!" Miroku exclaimed happily.

"This is going to be _so much fun." Kagome giggled._

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as the three stuck their heads together and began to plan.  Just what had he gotten himself into? 

They decided to devote three weeks to the "project."  Inuyasha was to learn basketball and baseball the first two weeks, and for his cooperation, they would be playing soccer the last week.  

It went quite well.

Miroku was given the first week, and as they did not have the right number of players, his solution was to introduce Inuyasha to the sport on television.  The first day had Inuyasha and Miroku directly in front of the TV in Inuyasha's living room, while Kagome and Sango relaxed on the couch and talked.  The beginning of the game required many interruptions for explanations.  Only once did Inuyasha express his frustration.  

After Miroku's seventh, "Isn't it obvious? I can't believe you've never known this before, but…" Inuyasha promptly shoved a handful of popcorn into his friend's mouth.  Miroku wouldn't say a word for a while after that.  That was just fine with Inuyasha.  Finally able to concentrate on the game and intelligent enough to figure out what was going on, (although he did have to turn around and ask Kagome occasionally, who had chosen the couch instead of the floor along with Sango) he began to enjoy it.  At the final ending, he was crouched on his feet clenching his fist in anticipation.

"Come on…just one more hit and we've won…one more home run..." He began to lean forward eagerly as the pitcher nodded and prepared to throw the ball.

"Inuyasha…"

"Shut up Miroku."  The ball was released, flying towards the batter.  The bat made contact with the ball and it went flying towards outfield.

"YES! Come on….Come _on! And…IT'S OUTTA THE PARK! WE WON!!!!!!" he jumped up and hooted loudly._

"Inuyasha…" 

"Shut up Miroku. Yeah!!!" Inuyasha swung his fists into the air for victory.

"Inuyasha…" 

"_What?" _

"You were cheering for the wrong team."

"…" 

Kagome and Sango giggled as Inuyasha's shoulders slumped with embarrassment and his fist quickly dropped down to his sides. 

"Wait a minute Miroku! I was rooting for that same team."  Kagome argued.

"So was I." Sango smirked at Miroku.

Inuyasha straightened and grinned triumphantly at Miroku.

"But the Howlers are SO much better!" 

"They just lost." Sango smirked.

The argument that followed could be heard from the end of the street.

Miroku's next course of action in the baseball week was to introduce Inuyasha to the bat.  He had brought two different kinds of bats—aluminum, the one used in the little leagues, and a Whiffle bat, which he'd grabbed on a whim. 

Inuyasha began practicing his swings on the aluminum bat, to get used to the stance.  He practiced his swings under Miroku's coaching. After about ten minutes of "no, stand THAT way" or "Inuyasha, you're not swinging it right—like this, see?" Inuyasha was finally ready to try to hit a dang ball.

"Okay, I'm going to pitch it to you underhand."  Miroku called from the "pitcher's mound," which happened to be a brick on a molehill.

"What's that?" 

"I'll show you.  Just try to hit the ball." 

"Okay."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku spat onto the ball (which he insisted was a very macho baseball thing to do) and watched as he gently tossed the ball over.  In his excitement, Inuyasha took his hardest swing…and let go of the bat before it met the ball.

There was no way Miroku could dodge.  

"OW! AW DANG IT!" 

"oops."  Inuyasha jogged over to Miroku. 

"DON'T EVEN COME CLOSE! YOU ALMOST BROKE MY DANG NOSE! I COULD HAVE HAD A SCAR ON MY FACE FOR LIFE! Oh, wait a minute…girls go for those! Hey, Inu—throw the bat again, maybe you'll really do it—OW!" Miroku was interrupted as a glove hit the back of his head.  

"What'd you do that for?" he scowled angrily at Sango.  The two girls had been watching from behind Inuyasha and had come rushing with him when the bat had connected with…

"Because the bat didn't hit anywhere near your face, you idiot.  I saw it hit your leg."  She looked at him in disgust as Kagome nodded in agreement. 

"Oh." 

Miroku made him use the Whiffle bat after that.

Inuyasha's next attempt at batting was a little…too successful.  He forgot about his strength and hit with everything he had.  Miroku had been astonished as the ball soared into the sky, and never came back down.  (Actually, it did—fifty miles away)

 "Did I just…did you…wha…?" Miroku stammered, hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he searched for any hint of the ball.

"Feh.  Beginner's luck."  Inuyasha blushed.  He glanced over at Kagome and Sango.  Kagome did not seem the least bit amazed, but was attempting to hold the shocked expression on her face as Sango was insisting that that could not have happened to someone who didn't even know the sport—never picked up a bat in his life…and with a Whiffle bat, at that.

Inuyasha's ears twitched under his cap as he heard his name.  

"Inuyasha…um…well, I've gone with him a couple of times when he had to…uh…chop down a tree…for uh…firewood.  That takes a pretty strong arm you know?" She took a quick glance at Inuyasha and grinned sheepishly as she saw him fuming at her.  He had never even done anything like that…

"Inuyasha is a lumberjack?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Er…yeah." 

Amazingly, Sango and Miroku had accepted the lumberjack excuse, and promptly asked if Inuyasha could take them along to see that.  Inuyasha had stammered that it was spring, and no firewood was needed, much to their disappointment.  

The rest of the week passed by with much less excitement.  They spent three more days on batting practice and throwing the ball back and forth.  There wasn't much time for anything else, because Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had to go to school, and Inuyasha had his own home schooling bookwork.  The last two days, however, was the weekend.  Half of Saturday was spent with Miroku explaining the rules in detail, and the remainder actually playing the game.  

Kagome had managed to convince her little brother, Sota to play.  Sango recruited Kohaku.  They played three on three, always with teams consisting Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota vs. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku.  They racked up a ridiculously high amount of homeruns due to the balls ending up in the pond in Inuyasha's backyard, or landing in bushes with thorns.  Due to this, they all emerged from each game either covered with scratches, or drenched.

Inuyasha had nearly lost his hat a good number of times, and once he really did when he'd thoughtlessly jumped into the pond in the excitement.  Kagome managed to avert the attention of the rest while Sota rushed to help Inuyasha find his hat.  Thankfully they did find it, although it was covered with mud. 

Sango kept asking him if he knew he had mud dripping onto his face and Miroku teased him mercilessly for being so chummy with a hat.  Kohaku came down with the conclusion that Inuyasha was just plain weird, but extremely cool.

Finally baseball week was over, and it was Kagome's turn to teach Inuyasha about basketball.  Nobody sat on the sidelines during the teachings, eager to help.  They went through a lot of drills, and Kagome had sense enough to insist going to Inuyasha's alone on the first day, to get him used to passing and bouncing the basketball.  His strength was still increasing, and the fact did not go unnoticed to Ruby or Kagome.  

The first time he'd tried to pass to Kagome, she'd been thrown backwards, landing a few feet away.  Luckily, she hadn't been hurt, although the wind had been knocked out of her.  She insisted doing it again, though.  Inuyasha had been skeptical.  Ruby had been watching out of concern for Inuyasha's strength, and suggested they use an old mattress.  This helped a great deal.  It took a few more tries before Inuyasha was able to pass easily without coming close to knocking Kagome down.  

They practiced bouncing the ball next.  The first time Inuyasha had attempted this, the ball had blown up from the sheer force of Inuyasha's strength.  The second try was better, because the ball didn't explode, but it was bounced so high that it was a full two minutes before it came back down.  This, too, was finally mastered. 

Kagome stayed for dinner that night.  She'd done it many times before, but that night was the first time Inuyasha had protested. 

"Ma, I really don't think…not tonight…look what time it is! Look what DAY it is!" he fumed, waving his hands at frustration.  "Kagome, it's not that I don't want you here, it's just…"

"Inuyasha."  Ruby spoke firmly to the thirteen-year-old half-demon.  "Don't be rude.  I'm surprised you've held it from her from so long.  Her mother knows.  Wouldn't it make everything easier?"

"But I don't want her to!" He whined.

Kagome felt her face flush with embarrassment, anger, and hurt.  Inuyasha had never objected to her before, and she didn't know why he was starting now.  She didn't like being there when he obviously didn't want her to.  

"Inuyasha, apologize to Kagome now.  I invited her and her mother already said it was fine.  Do not argue with me.  Kagome, don't worry about him honey.  You'll see what we're talking about soon.  Now, Inuyasha…" Before she could force him to apologize to Kagome, he was gone, and the door to his room was slammed shut.  Fortunately, he remembered his strength and slammed it just hard enough to make a satisfactory boom. 

"Oh, forget him.  Come on Kagome, you can come to the kitchen while I finish dinner.  I've always enjoyed talking with you."  

Kagome obediently followed, but was still troubled by Inuyasha's outburst.  She did forget it soon enough, as she talked with Ruby.

Finally dinner was ready.  Ruby glanced down at her watch and smiled discretely.  "Will you please tell Inuyasha dinner's ready, sweetie?"

Kagome looked at Ruby with troubled eyes.  She was nervous about another outburst from Inuyasha, but Ruby kept encouraging her, so she went.

She took her time walking down the hall, pausing to look at pictures she'd never bothered looking at before.  There were no professional ones, and quite a few were black and whites.  Ruby had learned developing from a friend, rather than go to a film processing center where Inuyasha's ears, claws, and fangs would undoubtedly be questioned.  Kagome paused before a colored picture of a baby and two happy parents.  Ruby still looked the same, although she may have a few more lines on her face.

Kagome had never asked about Inuyasha's dad.  She had always assumed he was dead.  He was a handsome man, with black hair and stunning violet eyes that seemed to dance with laughter.  Kagome examined him for a long time before moving on to the baby.  "Inuyasha?" she whispered, reaching a finger up to trace over the figure.  The baby had probably been about two years old when the picture was taken.  It…couldn't be Inuyasha, though.

The baby had the father's black hair and violet eyes.  There were no dog-like ears.  He was smiling, but there was no evidence of fangs.  Kagome leaned close to look at the hands—normal fingernails, cut short.  If it wasn't Inuyasha, then who could it be?  As far as she knew, he didn't have any siblings.

She broke her gaze to stare down the hall towards Inuyasha's room.  She began to walk, slowly, but determined towards his room.  Her hands paused above the doorknob and she knocked firmly.

"Go away, Kagome." Inuyasha grumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Inuyasha, your mom just wanted me to come and tell you dinner's ready."  Kagome scowled.  _why_ was he acting this way?

"I'm fine.  Not hungry at all."  

"Inuyasha, what is your deal? It's just me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, for…I'm coming in!" 

There was a yelp and scrambling.  Kagome's scowl deepened and she opened the door slowly.  Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her and she burst out laughing.  Inuyasha had grabbed the quilt from his bed and thrown it over himself, looking very much as a bad imitation of a ghost sitting cross-legged on the floor.  

"What?" 

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing…what?"

"Inuyasha, silly." Kagome walked over, impatiently grabbed the blanket and jerked hard.  Inuyasha was prepared for this and held on, but just this action told Kagome something wasn't right.  He was struggling against her?  Inuyasha's strength was far beyond hers, so he should have no trouble whatsoever getting the blanket back down.  Kagome paused enough to catch Inuyasha off-guard, then pulled as hard as she could. There was a yell of protest and Inuyasha tumbled forward, the blanket flying off his head and onto Kagome.

"Oh!" Kagome hadn't really expected this and stumbled back with the weight of the blankets, nearly falling, her hand flailing for something to break her fall.  She felt someone grab her hand and steady her.  

"Idiot.  Why can't you just leave me alone?"  Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, if you would just tell me what the heck is going on with you…" Kagome jerked the blankets off and turned angrily, expecting to see an angry dog-boy.  What she saw astounded her.  A boy stood in front of her, a boy with short, black hair and violet eyes, very similar to the little boy in the picture.  He was scowling at her, and a light blush colored his cheeks.

"Wha…Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer and grabbed one of his hands.  The claws were gone…

She lunged forward, backing a bewildered Inuyasha up against a wall, and lifted his hair to see normal ears.  Ignoring his protests, she jerked a thumb against his mouth and lifted his lip up, to see normal, human canines, and not fangs.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled, throwing her off of him.  Kagome stumbled, but caught herself in time.

"Are you really Inuyasha?" 

"What do you think, idiot?" He growled.  The growl seemed so weak compared to what Kagome was used to from him that she burst out laughing.

He scowled and stalked out of the room toward the kitchen.  

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome called after him, wiping tears from her eyes.  "Wait!" She grabbed one of his arms.  He stiffened at her touch, but stopped and turned.  His eyes met hers nervously.  

"What?" 

"I just wanted to know what happened.  Why you look so different."

He sighed.  "Listen, just…just let mom explain that to you.  She'll do a better job, I think."

He turned and began to walk, although not as angrily as before.  Kagome followed, confused.

Dinner began in silence, Kagome sneaking curious glances at Inuyasha, who made a point of not looking up from his food.  Ruby watched the two, smiling.

Finally, Kagome turned to Ruby and demanded to know what was going on.  Ruby chuckled as Inuyasha stiffened again, nearly spitting out the forkful of pasta.  

"It's a rather long story, Kagome.  You see, this is the night where Inuyasha's demon blood fades away and he becomes human."  

Kagome looked even more confused by this statement.  "I don't understand.  How?" 

Ruby smiled.  "In order to understand that, sweetheart, I'll have to tell you how Inuyasha became half-demon in the first place." 

Kagome pushed her plate away, very interested by now.  

"Well, if I'm going to tell you, we'd better go to the living room.  I guess everybody's done?" She chuckled as Kagome nodded vigorously, while Inuyasha shook his head, his face bright red.

"Okay, then! Come on."  

They settled themselves in the living room. (although Kagome had to push Inuyasha to get him to stop dragging his feet) Ruby settled herself into a chair, while Kagome shoved Inuyasha onto a couch and sat besides him.

Ruby began straight away.  

  
"Inuyasha wasn't always half-demon, Kagome.  He and I lived in a small town with his father.  We knew nearly everyone there, and Inuyasha went to a school nearby.   Unfortunately, his father died of a car wreck when he was six, which was really hard on the both of us.  Inuyasha was really close to his dad.  I got a lot of reports after that about behavioral problems—just little things, like a snide comment or two towards a fellow classmate, with occasional teasing.

"The week before his eighth birthday, I took him to the park to play with a friend.  On the way back, Inuyasha accidentally bumped into a strange character…"

"Did you have fun, Justin?" Ruby smiled down at the seven-year-old boy skipping besides her.    
  


"Yeah! Can we come back tomorrow? I wanna ride the bumper cars again.  Adam said…oof." He stumbled back and glanced up at the figure he'd bumped into.

"Oh, my…I'm sorry, sir…" Ruby was cut off as she looked at the stranger while helping Inuyasha up.  The character was dressed in a strange outfit that seemed to have a mask like a gorilla's but not quite, and a white fur-like cloth was draped around his shoulders, cascading down to gather at his feet.  The mask was cut so the bottom section of the character's face was shown.

Justin stared up at man, startled by his appearance.  His face scrunched up and he started laughing, pointing up at the man.  "You look so stupid."  He said bluntly, gasping for breath.

"Justin! I'm sorry, sir, really…" Ruby stammered, a bit nervous about the man.  What happened next, however, shocked her to the core.

The man scowled angrily at the laughing boy, ignoring his mother.  "You think my appearance is funny, now do you?  Unfortunately, you've caught me on a bad day." 

He seemed to pause, muttering something about a Shikon Jewel, then turned back to Justin and pointed at him.

"I feel like taking it out on someone.  You'd serve very nicely."

"Wait a minute!" Ruby was frightened now.  This man seemed to be a psychopath and she wanted to get Justin away from him immediately.  She grabbed his had and began to drag him away.  _Why did she choose to take him on a path that was so rarely traveled? Not to mention it was getting darker.  There was no one else in sight, and chances of anyone coming along were slim.  Ruby gasped as a something that could only be described as a force hit her, throwing her away from Justin and knocking her against a tree.  _

"Don't interfere." The cold voice growled.  The man pointed a finger at Justin and began to chant under his breath.

Ruby looked up, her head spinning and her body aching terribly.  She watched in horror as the man chanted.  Justin watched him, a bit confused and afraid.  Ruby pulled herself to her feet and began to stumble towards Justin.  She had to get him away from this man. 

Her head shot up as Justin began to scream, his small body on the ground, curled into a little ball.  Ruby began to run, her body screaming, but all she could think about was Justin.  Her fear gave her adrenaline.  She hit the man with as much force as she could muster, and scooped Justin up over her shoulder.  She began to run.

She heard the man laughing after her and stopped, jerking around, her anger boiling over and affecting her judgment slightly.

 "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She screamed at the man.  The unconscious boy in her arms didn't even stir, his arms hanging down limply.  Ruby felt for a pulse and gasped back a sob as she realized it was there, and still strong.

"I merely changed him into a demon."

Ruby gasped.  "Are you insane?"

The man chuckled, waving a hand with indifference.  "Pity you stopped the spell before it could be finished.  He'll only be a half-demon now."  He began to laugh coldly.  "It will be quite permanent, unless you happen to find a small jewel called the Shikon.  But that is highly unlikely." He laughed again.

Ruby didn't spare a moment more and ran away with Justin in her arms.  She didn't stop until she reached her house and almost couldn't unlock the door, her hands were shaking so hard.  She ran inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. She managed to lay Justin on the couch before she collapsed, blacking out with one hand grasping his.

Ruby was awakened by the sunlight shining in her eyes.  She lifted her head, vaguely wondering why she was lying on the floor by the couch.  She moved to sit up, nearly gasping at how sore she was.  The pain brought back memories from the night before and she slowly rose to look at the sleeping boy on the couch.

She gasped aloud at the sight of him.  He was sleeping soundly, but his hair…was no longer purely black.  It was streaked with white, and on top…two ears, pink and pointed on the top of his head.  They weren't really that noticeable, very small.  She lifted his hair gently and was disturbed to find his real ears weren't there anymore.

She dropped down on the ground in shock and didn't move for a long time, just staring at her son.  She didn't even move as the boy stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

"What am I doing out here?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes.  He looked at his mother staring at him.  She didn't even move.  All she could concentrate on was that streaked hair, those funny looking ears, and the fact that his eyes were no longer a deep violet color, but much lighter with a hint of amber.  

"Mom?" He waved a hand in front of her face and stopped abruptly, staring at his hands.  When had his nails gotten so long? They looked like a girl's.  He looked at them, slightly confused.  

Ruby blinked as it hit her what had happened, and she began to cry.  Justin looked up, baffled.  "What's wrong? Mom?" She only sobbed harder, and Justin bit his lip in his nervousness.  Unfortunately…

"Ow!" He yelped.  He could taste the blood flowing freely and reached up a hand to touch it gingerly, when he felt something sharp.  He ran a finger over it and nearly gasped in fright when he noticed how exceptionally LONG that canine tooth was…

What was more astounding to him was the fact that he could _smell the blood from his lip, and he could __hear his mother's heartbeat?_

He ran to the mirror in the guest bathroom nearby and his scream echoed throughout the house.

"That next week was so difficult for the both of us.  Every day something changed about Inuyasha.  At the end of the week, everything seemed to stop.

"Inuyasha refused to go to school, and at his insistence, I took him out and began home schooling him.  Luckily, I didn't need to work, because his father had been a very successful businessman and as long as we were careful, we could live on it for a long time.

"One day, his little friend, Adam, the one we'd met at the park, came over with a get-well card.  He saw Inuyasha, panicked, and ran off.  Apparently, he told a lot of people about it, and since his mother had seen Inuyasha as well and vouched for him, quite a few people came over to look.  We were forced to lock our doors and board the windows.  

"We had enough of it after two weeks and left immediately, coming to this house.  Your mother helped with that, after I told her the story.  I'm surprised she believed me.  Inuyasha decided shortly after that he didn't want to be called Justin anymore.  The name reminded him too much of his former life.  So we selected Inuyasha because it suited him and he liked it.  

"Then, exactly one month after our encounter with that man, exactly at sunset, Inuyasha changed.  He looked like his old self again.  But in the morning, it was as if nothing had changed at all, and he went back to looking like a demon.  We met you a few days later, Kagome." Ruby smiled at the memory.  "We discovered later that every new moon, Inuyasha turns human.  That's the entire story, sweetheart."

Kagome sat transfixed, staring at Ruby, her eyes wide open.  She glanced at Inuyasha, who was staring pointedly at the wall in front of him.  

"The thing to turn Inuyasha back is called the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes, honey."

"I'll find it for you, Inuyasha."

The boy's eyes widened and he stared at Kagome, opening and closing his mouth.  Ruby smiled.

"Well, Kagome, it's late, and I told your mother I'd drive you home.  Are you ready?"

"I guess.  Inuyasha, are you coming with us?"

"I…I…guess so."  He stammered.  

"Don't forget that Miroku and Sango are coming over tomorrow." 

"I know."

Author's notes—I thought I'd stop it there. I originally planned to have a lot more, but I think this is a little much too read in itself, so I'll just save what I planned for the next chapter.  I'll just give you guys a little hint:  It's Miroku's birthday party, and he's planning a sleepover! *gasp*  By the way, if the line borders or asterisks don't show up, I'm sorry—I don't know what's going on.


	4. Miroku's Birthday Party Surprise

            Disclaimer--*Robotic voice* Inuyasha is not owned by Gohansfan.  Inuyasha is not owned by Gohansfan.  Please leave a message.

            Author's note—Okay, is that disclaimer weird or what? I don't know what happened up there.  Most likely, I'm hyper.  And you know what that means? Story mode!!!!!!!!!  I swear.  You ever have those moments where you're waiting and waiting for something very important to happen and you give yourself too much time to get ready for it, find yourself with nobody to talk to and nothing to do the pass those annoying seconds that have either multiplied to 10 times the usual number, or pass 10 times slower?  ARGH! It's my graduation, dang it—and I still have one bloody hour!!!!!   So.  You get the new chapter you've all been patiently waiting for, and I find a way to pass time—hopefully? Oh yeah—just 'cuz the title says sleepover at Miroku's doesn't mean the girls are invited too.  Nope.  Just guys.  That clue you in any? And we have a new character! Sorry to disappoint, but it's not Shippo.  

                                                ****

_Swish_

            Inuyasha grinned triumphantly as he watched the basketball bounce into the grass away from the hoop.  He'd finally done it.  All that practice and he'd finally managed to make a basket from the foul line! 

            Kagome had to stifle a giggle at the proud expression on Inuyasha's face.  She watched as he picked up the ball and walked over to where she, Miroku, and Sango were watching.  

            "Congratulations, man!" Miroku clapped Inuyasha on the back as he reached the little group.  "You know though—I figure that Kagome's been teaching you the easy stuff about basketball—" 

            "Hey!" Kagome protested.  

            "What? It's true! We've only got three days left on this sport and all 'yasha knows how to do is shoot the foul line and bounce the ball down the court! I figure I gotta show him how to lay-up, at least!" 

            Kagome growled in response, while Inuyasha just stood in between them, his confident smirk fading into confusion.  How much more did he have to learn in this sport before they played a game? 

            Miroku yelped at Kagome's expression and dragged Inuyasha back to the driveway while Sango talked with Kagome to calm her down.  It wasn't long before the two girls were giggling.  Miroku looked over at them before deciding he really didn't want to know.  

            "Okay, 'yasha.  Lay-ups are pretty easy for us guys, 'cuz we jump way better than girls.  I mean have you seen the way they try? Barely two inches off the ground and they call that a decent lay-up."

            "We can HEAR you, you know!" Sango yelled while Kagome scowled.

            "Okay, I was just joking! Jeez!" He turned back to Inuyasha.  "Anyway.  I'll just show you how to do it and then I figure I'll watch you try and see if there's anything you didn't get.  Sound good?"

            Inuyasha nodded, wishing he didn't feel so stupid.  

            Miroku waved a hand for Inuyasha to move away a little bit and began bouncing the ball up and down.  He was just taking his first step forward when he misjudged the ball's bounce and it came down on his foot.  It rolled away and he scurried after the ball. In a matter of minutes he'd returned to his former spot, face red as the girls cracked up.

            "Uh…don't count that, okay?" He muttered to Inuyasha, who was struggling not to snort out his laughter.

            Miroku began bouncing the ball again, crouching down low and squinting his eyes a little.  It almost looked like he was posing.

            "Get on with it!" Sango yelled. 

            Miroku scoffed before beginning to run down the driveway toward the hoop.  He reached the goal and jumped into the air, obviously going for another dramatic pose.  He released the ball, which bounced off the very top of the backboard before going into the grass.  If that wasn't embarrassing enough, poor Miroku had put so much effort into his jump, to get not height, but distance.  He managed to crash face first into the pole that held the basketball goal up.

            Inuyasha and the girls could barely contain their laughter.

            "Don't even try and see if I'm okay…" Miroku grumbled, clutching his face with both hands.

            After Miroku had been given an ice pack and Tylenol from Ruby, it was time for Inuyasha to try to do the lay-up.

            "Okay, let me get this straight—I gotta run up to the goal and try to get the ball in? With or without crashing into the pole?" 

            "Don't be a jerk." Miroku lowered the ice pack to touch his tender nose.  "You know what to do—just try and touch the rim when you do it."

            "Why?" 

            "'Cause it's cool, that's why! And it's supposed to be easier to get the ball in when all those big guys are trying to get it away from you." 

            "What big guys?"

            "Your opponents, doofus." 

            "Opponents?"

            "Yeah, duh.  You know, the people you play ball against?"

            "Kagome's not big."

            "ARGH! Just go and try the lay-up already! I'll explain it to you later."

            "Alright! Geesh." 

            Inuyasha bounced the ball nervously before staring to run down the 'court.' He leaped into the air, successfully putting the ball through the hoop and hanging from the rim a few minutes.

            "Uh, 'yasha?  That was really really amazing, absolutely super and all, but you can come down now." Sango called out.

            "Uh…Okay." He stayed hanging onto the goal.  Sango and Kagome looked at each other in confusion.

            Kagome walked over to the goal and laughed as Inuyasha peeked out at her from between his arms.  

            "It's not really that far—don't you jump down from tree branches three times as high as this?" She whispered.  Inuyasha heard her as clear as day and scowled.  "Shut up." 

            He jumped down easily, immediately stalking off.  Kagome looked after him, confused and hurt by his behavior.  She had only been teasing.  It didn't take long before she was running after him, leaving Miroku and Sango behind.

            Miroku removed the ice pack from his face to look at the baffled Sango.  "Okay…what'd I miss? Did 'Yasha do the lay-up okay?" 

            "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you?  I was only teasing—I'm sorry! 

            "Go away, idiot." 

            "No.  If you don't come down from whatever tree you're in, I'm climbing up after you! You're really making a big deal out of nothing, you know." 

            "Whatever." 

            Kagome huffed, and began to climb the tree Inuyasha's voice seemed to be coming from.  She tugged herself up awkwardly branch by branch, yelping as the rough bark scratched her skin.  

            "Oh, for…you're in the wrong tree!" 

            Kagome looked up at the next tree over where Inuyasha sat cross-legged on a branch not much higher than her own.  How far did she climb, anyway?  She looked down and screeched in terror at the height.  She was so far up!

            "Inuyasha, please.  Help me?" 

            He scoffed, leaping to the other tree onto her branch.  

            "Stupid girl.  You make fun of me, then when you climb a tree, you get scared?" He scowled, bending down to look at her while holding onto another branch nearby.  

            She whimpered a response and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  

            "Uh…" Oh great.  Now he felt guilty.

            "You jerk!" She yelled, angrily swiping away a tear while keeping one arm firmly wrapped around the branch.  "I didn't mean anything by it! I don't know why you're acting this way—it's stupid! You're making a big deal out of nothing and when I try and go after you, you just have to get your revenge, don't you? You idiot!" 

            "Now, wait a minute!"

            "No, you get me out of this tree right now!" 

            Inuyasha stared at Kagome in disbelief as she trembled, both arms wrapped around the branch.  Neither of them said a word when he gently pried her hands from the branch.  He stood her up even as she whimpered and put an arm around her waist.  She threw both arms around his neck.  He could feel her shaking.  He jumped down, landing gracefully.  He set Kagome down on the ground, but even then she clung to him, trembling.

            "I'm sorry Kagome."  He muttered.  "I was embarrassed, that's all.  It's okay.  We're out of the tree."  

            Kagome's hold on him relaxed and she collapsed onto the ground.  

            Inuyasha sat besides her, a concerned looked on his face.  "You okay?" 

            "Yeah.  I don't know why I freaked out like that." 

            "Yeah, I don't know either."

            "Inuyasha…" 

            "What?"  He looked down at her glaring face.  His eyes widened with realization and he held his hands up in defense.  "No, no, not you! I meant me.  I shouldn't have gotten so ticked off at nothing.  I'm sorry."

            "Are you really?"

            "Yeah!" 

            Kagome sighed, "Okay, I'll forgive you.  I'm sorry too-I shouldn't have teased like that.  Do you want to call it quits with basketball for today?"

            "Kind of, yeah."

            "Okay.  Help me up, and we'll go tell Miroku and Sango."  Kagome held out her hand.  Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before taking her hand and hauling her up, only to release it just before she got her balance.  Kagome fell back on the ground with a yelp.

            "Inuyasha, you are so dead." She growled.  She pushed herself up and began to chase Inuyasha around the yard.

            Basketball week went by with no further problems, as did soccer week, which consisted mainly of games.  Kohaku and Sota joined again for better matches.  (Of course, the team with Inuyasha playing always won.)  On the last day for soccer, just as Miroku's dad pulled into the driveway to take Sango and Miroku home, Miroku ran over to Inuyasha.  

            "Hey, 'Yasha…" He huffed.

            "What?" 

            "Dad just picked these up—I want you to have one—please come." He grinned and gave a wave after shoving a white envelope into Inuyasha's hand.  He gave one to Kagome as well before leaving.  

            The two opened their cards to see something like this:

                                    What:  Miroku's 12th Birthday Party

                                    When:  Friday, the twentieth

                                    Where:  Miroku's house (Insert address) 

                                    The party will start at 6:00.  Girls can stay until 11:00, and boys 

                                    are welcomed to stay overnight.  

                                    RSVP: (Insert number)

            "A party!" Kagome cheered happily. "I've gotta go! Inuyasha, please say you're coming!" 

            "I…I…I…"

            "Oh, come on, 'Yasha!" Kagome pleaded.  

            "I've never…been to a sleepover since…" He stammered.

            "So wear a bandana!" 

            "All night?"

            "Well, sure." 

            He scoffed.  "Well, how am I going to explain how I had short hair during the evening and long hair in the morning?"  

            "Wake up early and chop it all off!"

            "Where would I put it?" 

            "In the trash?" 

            He groaned, slapping a hand over his face.  "Don't you think they would notice?"

            Kagome pouted, sticking her lower lip out.  "Oh, come on Inuyasha.  It won't be bad! I'll probably have Sango over to my house because I live right down the block from Miroku's.  You and I could both wake up early, and I'll come over, help you cut your hair and haul the trash bag to my house.  Or you could just come over, then go back.  No big deal!" 

            "But what if the bandana slips off? Or I wake up after Miroku? Oh my gosh, what if Miroku invites other guys?"

            "I don't think so.  He's only really friends with this one other guy and we all hang out together at school.  I bet it'll just be one new guy.  He's really nice, though.

            "But…Kagome…I…"

            "If you're feeling bad about it, ask your mom! We can come up with something.  Oh, please, Inuyasha?  It'll be so much more fun with you!" 

            "Oh…Feh."

            Kagome took that as a yes and squealed, hugging Inuyasha tightly.

            Inuyasha stood in front of Miroku's house, a sleeping bag in one hand and overnight bag in the other.  He gulped loudly before pressing the doorbell.  Unfortunately, his claw was too sharp and sliced the doorbell, leaving him stuck for a few minutes.  It was a miracle he wasn't electrocuted.  He managed to yank the claw out just before Miroku's mother answered the door.  He looked guiltily at the destroyed doorbell before following her inside.

            "Just go right up those stairs, Miroku's room will be the second on the right."  His mother smiled.  

            "O…Okay…." Inuyasha stammered nervously.  "Thanks…"

            He climbed slowly.  What if the other boy was here already?  Inuyasha found himself in front of the door.  He knocked, but his nervousness caused him to rap the wood too hard.  There was now a hairline crack in the door.  Barely noticeable unless you looked close, but a crack nonetheless.  

            The door opened and Miroku came bounding out.  "Hey, great! You came! I thought you were going to back out or something, 'cuz you said you weren't sure but you'd thought you'd be here?  Anyway, Kagome and Sango are here already, but the other guy, Hojo, isn't coming until 9:00.  He's got a baseball game or something."  

            Inuyasha grinned shakily.  

            The party started off well.  They were served pizza, cake, and ice cream, then led outside to play some basketball.  After they'd been playing for a while, Miroku's mother brought out several roles of toilet paper and persuaded Miroku to show his guests how to play "The Mummy Wrap."

            "The rules of the game are pretty simple.  You start off by pairing up into groups of two.  One person will be the mummy, the other will be the…er…mummifier? The person who….mummifies? Um…oh, for gosh sakes.  The person not the mummy will try and wrap the mummy in toilet paper before the other team does.  It's a lot of fun."  Miroku said this last part while raising his eyebrows towards his mother.

            Miroku and Sango paired up, as did Inuyasha and Kagome.  On the first round, the boys mummified the girls.  Miroku won, but only because Inuyasha's claws kept ripping the paper.  Kagome could be heard giggling as Inuyasha muttered his frustrations at the toilet paper.

            The next round was the girl's turn.  They both finished at the same time, but cast mischievous glances at each other.  They both grabbed hoses placed conveniently nearby, and turned them on.  The boys' yells could be heard down the next block.  It was a full fifteen minutes before Miroku's mother called off the hose/soggy toilet paper war and forced them to clean up the mess they'd made before coming inside.

            Miroku suggested playing spin the bottle next, but the idea was quickly turned down.  They played twister instead.  They were between games when Miroku decided to ask Inuyasha a question that had been on his mind a long time.

            "Hey, 'Yasha?  How come you always wear that bandana?"  

            Inuyasha and Kagome froze in mid-laughter.  

            "I…er…I don't always…wear a bandana."  Inuyasha stuttered.

            "Well, yeah—sometimes you wear baseball caps.  But how come you never not wear anything on your head? Are you bald on top or something?"

            "No!" 

            "So take it off, then." 

            "I'd really rather not…" 

            "Miroku, leave him alone." Kagome protested.  "If he wants to wear the bandana, let him.  It's not annoying or anything is it?"

            "Well, no…I'm just curious."  

            "Kagome?" A voice called from the kitchen.  "Phone for you.  It's your mom." 

            "Okay, coming!" Kagome ran off, leaving Inuyasha to deal with the situation himself.  

            Miroku and Sango exchanged looks at each other.  They seemed to have come to a mutual agreement, because both began walking over to Inuyasha.  

            "What are you guys doing?"  He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  

            They didn't answer.  Inuyasha backed away, but found he'd planted himself directly in front of a corner.  

            "Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid…" he muttered.  The ceiling was too low to jump over them and he couldn't very well shove his friends away.

            Sango made the first move for the bandana, but Inuyasha blocked her.  As he blocked her, he was momentarily distracted, and Miroku managed to get his hands on the fabric, yanking it off Inuyasha's head.  Inuyasha's hands instantly went to cover his ears, but the damage was done.

            "Oh…my…gosh."  Sango whispered.  

            Inuyasha slid down the wall until he rested on the floor, his hands still over his ears.

            Miroku's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

            "Sorry about that guys, mom just wanted to know what time to pick me and Sango up.  I did tell her before, but…" Kagome burst into the living room.  She paused in shock at the sight in front of her.

            "Inuyasha?" She whispered.  She ran to him and hugged him protectively while glaring up at Miroku and Sango.  "Why couldn't you have just left him alone?"

            They didn't answer, just looked at the ground.

            "Hey.  I'm sorry, Inu.  I didn't know this would happen.  Do you want to come home me when mom comes? We've got that guest room, you know." 

            "Wait a minute!" Miroku protested.  "Listen, I'm sorry.  I didn't know.  Please don't leave, 'Yasha."  

            "I'm sorry, too." Sango smiled softly. 

            Kagome glared at them, still hugging Inuyasha.

            "Um…'Yasha? Can we…can we see them?" Miroku asks cautiously.  

            Inuyasha looked up at Miroku in surprise.  Kagome released him from her hug, watching to see what he would do.  

            "Please, Inuyasha?" Sango pleaded. 

            Kagome giggled a little at Inuyasha's stunned face.  

            He blushed and slowly removed his hands, revealing his two white dog-like ears.

            "Whoa…"  Miroku breathed, stepping forward.

            Sango came forward as well, reaching out a hand to touch the ears.  

            Inuyasha's hand stopped her.  "I'd really rather you not do that…" he remarked dryly.

            Sango blushed, but consented. 

            "Hey…how'd you get those?" Miroku asked.

            Kagome laughed again, causing Inuyasha to glare at her.  

            "I'm a half-demon." 

            "A what?" 

            Inuyasha sighed.  "A half-demon.  You see, I…"

            It took Inuyasha a good thirty minutes to explain, even with Kagome's help.

Author's notes:  Okay, seeing how it's 11:30 right now and I have work tomorrow, I'm stopping here.  Would you believe it took me 3 days to type this?  It's only ten pages, but I kept getting called away.  I hope everybody likes this chapter.  I tried to make it funny, but remember—a very hyper, sleep-deprived person wrote this…

If some of these incidents seem strange to you, I'm sorry for the awkwardness.  I tried to write it the best I could.  I figure, the more time passes, the more Inuyasha's temper grows shorter and shorter.  Naraku's curse isn't quite through with him yet, you see.  Maybe I'll get someone to explain that later…I'll leave you guys in suspense…

Okay, last note.  For the next chapter:  Miroku's sleepover isn't quite over yet.  You get to meet Hojo, and it turns out everybody has forgotten its Inuyasha's night to be human.  What an interesting sleepover…Who knows what else I've got in store?  


	5. The 'Perks' of Being Half Demon

            Disclaimer-- Gohansfan is currently running from angry readers and is too busy to say she does not own Inuyasha.  Too bad.  ;oD

            Author's notes—I am SO sorry! My gosh—I figured I'd wait about a week and type up the next chapter—but the next time I checked how long it's been since I've updated, it was almost TWO MONTHS! Don't kill me!  I'm going to give you an extra long chapter for the wait.  Originally it was going to be two different chapters, but since you guys were waiting two months and I don't really think posting two at once is a good idea—I'm combining.  Here, I'll even give you guys Inuyasha lollipops! *throws them into the crowd.* To give fair warning: the chapter will jump two years somewhere in the middle.  Yes, I do tell when.

Just a reminder—in the last chapter we left Inuyasha explaining his curse to Sango and Miroku.  In this chapter, Inuyasha becomes human, we meet Hojo, and a trip to the circus results in yet another character from the feudal times appearing, and possibly two more?  Gee, I wonder who it is?  Oh, yeah—Ages.  A couple of people have been asking me about that.  Most of the time if you read the chapter carefully, you'll find how old they are—I might give the age for one and you'd be able to figure out the others—Inuyasha and Miroku are a year older than the girls.  But stupid me.  I checked back and it seems I haven't told you guys the ages in a while! Miroku and Inuyasha have been 13 since chapter three; Sango and Kagome are 12.  (Yeah, they're still those ages—for now)

**The 'Perks' of Being Half-Demon**

            "Stupid, stupid, stupid."  Inuyasha growled to himself as he cautiously reached for a branch below him.  

            This just wasn't his day.

            After Miroku and Sango had listened to the story Kagome and Inuyasha had to tell, they'd had questions.  Naturally, one of the questions would be "What are your powers?"

            Powers?

            While Kagome was busy struggling to breathe through her laughter, a blushing Inuyasha explained the abilities that came with being a half-demon.  

            One example was the fact that he was able to jump to a height of about 40 feet.  Now, the normal human can jump maybe…two feet from the ground on a good day (assuming this human is a pro basketball player).  Of course Miroku and Sango would be skeptical.

            They were able to push Inuyasha into showing them.  Miroku chose a tall tree in the back of his backyard where the closest branch to the ground was ten feet up.  By this time, the sun had nearly set—making it just light enough for Miroku and Sango to watch Inuyasha, but dark enough to not attract attention.  All in all, a good setting, right? 

            Wrong.

            Inuyasha wasted no time jumping onto a branch he'd selected, almost to the top of the tree.  But just as he was prepared to leap down again, the unthinkable happened.  A tingling sensation ran up Inuyasha's back, and his head shot up to look into the sky.  The new moon just had to be tonight, didn't it?

            So Inuyasha was stuck in a tree, forty feet up, barely able to see with now-human vision.  

            Great.  Just great.

            This was definitely not his day.

            "Inuyasha?"

            The half-demon-turned-human ignored the faint cry.  He was too busy trying not to fall.

            *Down on the ground*

            "Where is he?" Kagome frowned as she squinted into the thick branches for any signs of movement.

            "Inuyasha can jump right back down, can't he? I mean—would he be scared of heights or anything?" Sango asked.

            "Inuyasha wouldn't be that wimpy! He's brave and strong," Miroku started counting reasons Inuyasha would not be afraid of heights on his fingers.  "He's cool and has awesome claws, and those crazy fangs, and…"

            "Okay, half of those didn't even make sense."  Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku.  He couldn't see her face, but definitely caught her tone of voice.

            "What?"

            "How are the fact that he's 'cool' and has 'crazy fangs' going to affect his fear of heights?"

            "Who?"

            "Inuyasha, you dolt!" 

            " 'Yasha's afraid of heights?" 

            A low growl sounded from Sango's direction.  "Never mind."

            "INUYASHA!" Miroku and Sango both jumped as Kagome yelled.  They had the sense to stay silent, straining their ears for any sound from Inuyasha.

            Nothing.

            "Where did he go?" Kagome sighed.

            "Omigosh, maybe he got caught by some burglers or something and they drug him off…," Miroku rambled.  A slap was heard, followed by a yelp of surprise.  "What'd you do that for?"

            "Why would burglers be in a tree?" Sango scoffed.  "And besides that, don't you think Inuyasha would be more than a match for them?"

            "Uh…"

            While Miroku was struggling to think of an answer for this, Sango walked over to Kagome.  It was so dark by now that the two girls were merely dark figures to each other.  

            "Here, maybe he didn't hear you the first time.  I'll help you call for him."  Sango offered. 

            "All right.  On three…One…Two…Three!" 

            "INUYASHA!!!!" 

            A yelp sounded out high above them, and was soon followed by a loud grunt.  

            "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.  "I'm trying to get down, dang it!"

            "Can't you just jump?" Kagome yelled back to him.

            "I would if I was still demon!" 

            "Wha…" Kagome's head shot up at the sky.  "Omigosh…I forgot…" 

            "Forgot what?"  Sango called out.

            "It's the new moon! Inuyasha's human night!" Kagome groaned.  "Miroku—would you know where a ladder and flashlight are?"

            "Uh…yeah, but I can't carry that ladder by myself."

            "I'll go," Sango started towards the house with Miroku trailing behind. 

            Kagome scanned the branches again.  "Inuyasha, how far up are you?"  

            "Uh…Close to the bottom I think."

            "Okay, don't move—Miroku and Sango went to go get a ladder and flashlight.  Are you okay?"

            "Yeah, just great," Inuyasha scoffed. 

            "Well, I was just asking." 

            It took Miroku and Sango ten minutes to get the ladder and flashlight.  Miroku set the ladder up with Kagome while Sango shone the light into the branches for Inuyasha to see enough to pick his way down.  It took some time, and there were a lot of close calls.

            Like the time when Inuyasha slipped so he was hanging by two hands and had to pull himself back up.

            Or the time when a huge dead branch broke right when Inuyasha was shifting his weight to another.  Inuyasha jumped in time, but the branch nearly crushed Kagome.  She managed to run out of the way just in time to get a cut on the shoulder, but thankfully nothing more.

            And of course, we can't forget the time Miroku was almost bitten by the world's deadliest earthworm, which decided to make an appearance under one of his hands.  A tale of true terror, that one. 

            Finally, Inuyasha's foot reached the ladder and he began to scurry down, completely unaware that the boy who'd pledged to hold the ladder had conveniently fallen asleep.  The ladder tilted backwards, and Inuyasha hung on desperately as it seemed to be deciding whether or not to fall to the ground or go back to the tree.  Luckily, Kagome and Sango had been very close by waiting for him, and rushed to pull the ladder back to the tree.  Kagome held it for Inuyasha while Sango took the opportunity to wake Miroku up with her fist.  

            So Inuyasha was finally back on the ground, and the center of attention once again.  Kagome was the first to get to him, giving him a tight hug while being careful of her shoulder.  He blushed, but hugged her back—avoiding Miroku and Sango's eyes.  He knew they were staring.

            "Hey…you have black hair!" Sango observed while shining the flashlight at Inuyasha.

            Miroku was too busy trying to take it all in to say anything.  First his buddy was a human with weird habits, then he's a half-demon, then he's a normal human…sheesh.  What next—Sango, the half mermaid?  Wait…now that he thought of it…the idea had merit.  Sango did have a pool in her backyard.  Based on everything that happened would it really be so strange if she changed to a mermaid at night or something?

            "You like swimming a lot don't you?" he asked, turning to face Sango.

            "Yeah…why?" 

            "Do you get scales when you touch water at night or something?" 

            *WHAP!*  "OW!" 

            Okay, maybe that had been a bad idea.

            *~*~*~*~*Around 9:30*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Miroku?" Miroku's mother rapped on the door to his room.

            Miroku quickly hid the first aid kit under his bed while Kagome jerked her sleeve back over the bandage on her shoulder.  (Of course, this action didn't do much, what with the ripped fabric and blood stains.)  "Yeah?" he called, walking over to the door and opening it.

            "Hojo's here."  Miroku's mother smiled at the group inside.  The smile faltered when her eyes set on Inuyasha.  "Oh, I'm sorry—who's this?"

            "Who?" Miroku looked over to where his mother was looking and his eyes widened in realization.  "Oh—that's Inuyasha—you met him earlier, mom." 

            "Yes, but I remember him with white hair."

            "Oh, that,"  Miroku cleared his throat nervously.  "Well, it's really a funny story—see, 'Yasha had a run-in with a kid earlier today and the kid…had…a water balloon with white hair dye in it! He threw it at Inuyasha and…his hair…turned white." 

            An obvious lie.  Sango rolled her eyes while Kagome giggled under her breath.  Inuyasha blushed the shade of a tomato and avoided eye contact with Miroku's mother.  

            "I see," Miroku's mother took one last glance at Inuyasha before turning towards the tall, brown-haired boy behind her.  "Well, go on in Hojo.  Make yourself at home."  This said, she left.

            Inuyasha tried not to look awkward while the other three greeted their friend.  

            Hojo turned away after the greetings and faced Inuyasha.  "Hello."

            "'Lo," Inuyasha grunted.

            "Are you 'Yasha?" 

            "Yeah."

            "Well, it's great to meet you—I'm Hojo." 

            Inuyasha just snorted.

            "Eh, don't mind him.  I think he's shy or something," Miroku grinned as Inuyasha glared.  

            "Oh, okay.  So, did you ever catch that guy that threw that water balloon at your head? Man, I would have liked to see it white!" Hojo exclaimed, setting his overnight things on Miroku's bed.  

            Kagome stifled a laugh as Inuyasha gaped at the boy.  

            Miroku seemed to sense Inuyasha was incapable of answering at the moment, so he took over.  "Nope—the guy got away.  Me and 'Yasha chased him for like, eight miles! Then, when I almost had a grip on the back of his shirt, one of those black cars showed up and the guy hoped in and they drove off!" 

            "Oh, man! That's so cool." Hojo exclaimed.  

            Inuyasha could not be more speechless at the total naiveté of the boy.

            Kagome and Sango left soon after that, and the boys spent the rest of the night watching horror videos.  It's safe to say none of the boys went to sleep until four in the morning.  There were just too many strange noises in that house that night.  

            Miroku loaned Inuyasha his radio alarm clock.  Inuyasha stuffed it underneath his pillow after adjusting the volume so low, that he would be sure only his demon ears would pick it up.

            To his horror, he woke up to an old Backstreet Boys song at six thirty in the morning with hypersensitive demon hearing.  Not a good combination.  He nearly broke the radio trying to turn it off and ended up yanking the batteries out.  It took almost all of his efforts just to pull on some decent clothes.  Unfortunately, his brain wasn't cooperating with him after two hours of sleep, resulting in his shirt buttoned in only three places (not the right ones, either), one of his pants legs came up to the knee, the shoes on the wrong feet, and the bandana placed so carelessly that one dog ear stuck out.

            It was a miracle he made it to Kagome's house.  Cherie laughed out loud at the sight of the half-demon.  Inuyasha shot her a half-hearted glare and trudged into the house to sit down on a bar stool.  He wasn't even aware of Cherie straightening his shirt, pants leg, and shoes.  He barely heard the rustle of the bandana being removed from his head, or the _snip snip snip of the scissors he hated so much.  He didn't respond when Cherie placed the bandana back over his ears._

            Inuyasha dimly felt himself being tugged off the barstool and led to Cherie's car.  He followed her as she helped him back out of the car and walked him to the back door of Miroku's house.  He forced himself to walk back up the stairs to Miroku's room and fell on top of his sleeping bag, not even bothering to pull his covers back over him, just pleading Mr. Sandman to kindly spare enough dust to let him sleep just a few more hours.

            Just a few more hours.

            "Hey 'Yasha.  'Yasha!" 

            Inuyasha snorted as Miroku tried to shake him awake.  He batted a hand at Miroku—unfortunately socking him lightly in the stomach.  Lightly for a half-demon, that is.  Inuyasha opened his ears wearily at the sounds of Miroku's groans.

            "Dang it 'Yasha…" Miroku moaned.  "That's gonna bruise.  You don't 'spose they make casts for the stomach do ya? Because I think you broke a few of my ribs…"

            "Sorry." Inuyasha mumbled, reaching a hand up to check his bandana.  The ears were still hidden.  Good.  He looked over to Hojo's sleeping bag and noticed the boy was gone.  "Where's Hojo?"

            "He went to the restroom," Miroku winced as he pushed himself up again. 

            As if on cue, the bathroom door opened and Hojo stepped out.  His eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha's white hair.

            "Er…" Inuyasha fought for a good explanation.

            Luckily, Miroku seemed to have been prepared.  "'Yasha took an early morning walk and was jumped on by that dye dude again.  He was knocked unconscious and the guy dyed his hair again and superglued some of those long fingernail thingies and Dracula teeth on him." 

            "Omigosh! Did you tell the police?" 

            "Uh…"

            "Of course not! They would have arrested 'Yasha for being so scary! I mean—look at him!!!"

            "Gee thanks." Inuyasha growled.

            Luckily, Inuyasha's mom picked that moment to pick him up.

            _Three years later—the new moon night_

_          Miroku and Inuyasha: 16_

            _Kagome and Sango: 15_

            _*Honk Honk*_

"Inuyasha, your ride's here honey!" Ruby yelled.

            "All right, I'm ready! I just need some money." A black-haired Inuyasha shot into the room.  "For me and Kagome, remember?"

            "Oh, is this a date?" Ruby teased.  

            "Mom!" Inuyasha scowled, "Of course not.  She bought the movie tickets last time when I left my money at home.  So I owe her." 

            "Ah…Well, will forty cover it?"

            "Forty? Wow, that'd be great!"

            Ruby watched her son run from the room, money in hand.  She chuckled.  Things had definitely become easier in some ways after Miroku and Sango found out about Inuyasha's secret.  They no longer had to call before coming so Inuyasha could cut his hair.  He left it the length he woke up with in the morning—it came down to his lower back, and fortunately stayed there.  It was agreed that every new moon, the group would go out and do something together; whether a movie, a festival, or a dinner.  Tonight, they were going to a carnival.  Unfortunately, with the good came a bad.  Inuyasha was steadily becoming more temperamental and violent.  He yelled often over the smallest things, and just the other night had angrily slammed a hand onto the family room coffee table, snapping it in two.  

            Ruby knew now that it had something to do with his demon blood.  Every new moon he was easy to get along with, polite and laid-back.  What she wanted to know was if this would continue to progress.  It seemed that the only thing that would calm Inuyasha during the time he was half-demon was Kagome.  Still, even around her, he was difficult.  It was amazing how Kagome put up with every insult thrown.  Even if Inuyasha showed violence, Kagome was not afraid—she would just yell back at him, scold him for things he did.  Miroku and Sango put up with it as well, but it was obvious they were both scared and concerned about their friend.  Ruby tried hard to deal with him, but she was ashamed to admit Inuyasha was starting to scare her.  Her own son was beginning to scare her.  How much more of this could she take?

            "Inuyasha, do you need any help carrying that?" Kagome chuckled.  

            Inuyasha had been especially generous tonight, (perhaps out of guilt?) and insisted on giving Kagome whatever she liked.  Everything that she had only said was cute he would win for her—but now he was paying the consequences.  It was barely possible to pick out Inuyasha's face from the pile of stuffed animals and prizes that he was carrying.    

            "No, I'm fine," came the muffled reply.  "Just pick where you want to go next, we've got thirty minutes until we have to meet up with Sango and Miroku."

            She smiled and looked around.  There didn't seem to be anything left at the carnival that they had been to already.  Wait…there was a fortune telling booth all the way at the end of the aisle.  That may be fun…Kagome relayed the idea to Inuyasha.  

            "I don't care—I'll just wait outside and watch all your stuff.  Go in and have fun." He grunted.

            Kagome's face fell a little.  It would have been amusing to see Inuyasha's fortune told.  Ah, well.

            Kagome entered the tent.  The only person inside was the fortune teller with her crystal ball.  The crystal ball sat on a rickety old table that looked as if it would collapse in a second, and there was a plastic chair pulled out besides it for visitors.  Kagome sat there, looking at the fortune teller.  She was an old woman, with graying hair and a patch over one eye.  She wore a simple Japanese kimono.  The only thing not entrancing about the lady was the fact that she was obviously sleeping and a thin line of drool managed to dribble down her chin.

            Kagome cleared her throat loudly and the woman jumped awake.  She cleared her throat and swiped a hand over her chin to clear the drool, not embarrassed in the slightest.  

            "Ah, a visitor.  You may call me Kaede," the old woman nodded at Kagome. 

            "I'm…" 

            "Kagome?"

            "How did…?" 

            "I'm a fortune teller honey," Kaede chuckled.  "It does help that it's pinned to your jacket, though."

            Kagome laughed as she fingered the name threaded into her windjacket.  

            "All right, down to business," Kaede cleared her throat and waved her hands over the crystal ball dramatically.  "Ah.  I see here…you're going to have a rough few years ahead, but if all goes well, I see smiles—particularly one of a young black-haired man."

            Kagome's eyes widened at this, but she dismissed the comment.  She knew many black-haired men.  It was Japan, after all.

            "As for the present—I see you are troubled.  You are confused about what to do. Your friends are wary of another and will soon be too afraid to keep associating with him.  Your friend is quick-tempered, occasionally violent.  He possesses a demonic aura that is not natural.  This night—on the new moon—he retains an old form."

            Kagome sat rigidly in her chair, a horrified look on her face.  How in the world could this lady know all that?

            Kaede glanced at Kagome and sighed.  She picked up the crystal ball and set it on the ground, then leaned on the table and clasped her hands together in front of her, "Kagome."

            Kagome gasped a little and stared at the old fortune teller.  The lady smiled kindly at her before continuing.

            "The man who gave your friend this curse is a demon named Naraku."

            Kagome shuddered involuntarily.

            "You've been friends with him since you were seven."

            Silence.

            "His name…is Inuyasha." 

            Author's notes: Dun, Dun, Dun!!!! An old fortune teller lady knows all about Inuyasha! But is she really all she seems? What news does she hold in store?  What two people will finally be making an appearance in the next chapter?  Any guesses?  When I started, I was really going to make this thing longer…but dang, that was a good place to end…little cliffy for you guys.  Don't worry, I'll try not to keep you guessing and get the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks for the reviews! 

REVIEWER RESPONSE: 

Surfangel: My first reviewer for chapter four! Thank you! 

Zeheria:  Nope, doesn't look like Hojo put the moves on Kagome. lol.  Who knows though! Thanks for the compliment.

CD9979:  I hope there were some nice twists in this chapter for you! Thank you for the praise!  I swear, I couldn't stop smiling!

Night Rain:  Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Youkai Chick Supreme: Actually…Shippo just may be in this story.  Hmmm….I wonder.  ;oD  Yeah, I've got a little bit of Kikyo in here, but she won't exactly be making an appearance, per se.  I don't like her either, but there's something about her that ties in nicely with this story.  You'll see.  Thank you! (Go Tony T.!) 

Sugi Komadori: Wow, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well! Sorry it's so late coming! 

Vegito044: Thanks! I put the ages in for you, sorry about before.  BTW, is your name after Vegito from DBZ? He's awesome! 

Riverchic3:  *Blushes* Aw, thanks! I was smiling for days! 

tOkU-cHaN:  I took too long, I'm sorry! (I'll try to be quicker with the next chappy)  As to your question—they will not be eleven and twelve for the entire thing—I'm sorry I didn't post it on top of the earlier chapters! I will from now on.  

The Random Queen: *Salutes* Yes ma'am!

Kenshin Himura:  I e-mailed you about this—but yes, there will be a point when Inuyasha turns half-demon.  In fact, as you may have gathered in this, he's already well on his way. ;oD Thanks!

No-name:  Wow, that is quite a compliment! I swear, I smiled so big my mouth hurt! 

Tiggr: It's up! (Finally, I know!) Thanks for the compliment!

NBKitty: Thanks! *Grins*

Chris: I'm really sorry for taking so long! Please don't give up on me when I take long breaks—if I start a story I fully intend on finishing it, and I can promise I have a buttload of ideas for this!  I'm glad you like this! ;oD 

FF-KH-AnimeFREAK:  Thanks! I promise I'll keep writing!

Demonchild: Thanks so much! *Grins*

Jingxi:  Wow! Thank you so much—that's quite a compliment! I hope you liked this chapter! *Walks off grinning madly*

Kdogg218: Thanks! ;oD

Gohansfan: (To those of you who were wondering why my own name was under reviews—it was my lil' sis) Thanks sis! Love ya lots! 


	6. The Winds of Change

Disclaimer—Do you ever wonder if maybe Inuyasha was written by someone other than Rumiko Takahashi? That perhaps, a teenager wrote this story?  And the teenager went by the name of Gohansfan? Gee, whatever gave you that idea?   (*sigh* A poor imitation of the Matrix Reloaded Gatorade commercial…which means—Gohansfan _wishes she owns, but doesn't.)_

A/N—Hey peeps! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They made my day!! 

            Now that Inuyasha and the gang are 15 and 16, things are really going to start happening—you know, all the cool drama and stuff.  I'm looking forward to writing it! You'll be meeting two very familiar characters in this chapter. And there will be mention of another, although he or she will not be making an appearance.  Things are tying together very nicely right now! BTW, college starts in less than a week and I'm not exactly sure of how I'll be updating during that period.  I will definitely try and keep in mind that I am NOT the type of person that starts a fic and stops in the middle forever.  Heck, no.  Accidentally leave them for a while because the idea area of my brain is not working, yes—but abandon? No.  Okay, okay, I think you guys get the picture.

            Before starting the chapter, I'd like to make you guys well aware that a TON of stuff is revealed in here.  I really hope you guys like it, as I spent a good deal of time trying to figure the plot out and am very satisfied with it.  And that…is a crappy chapter title.

**The Winds of Change**

            "Kagome…that creepy guy is staring at you again..."  

            Kagome scowled, shooting an angry glance down the cafeteria table.  Wasn't it enough that her grades were dropping for worry of a certain hanyou, she was swamped with chores from the shrine with her mother off visiting a sick friend, AND she wasn't getting enough sleep after that crazy fortune teller lady?  Now she had some strange guy stalking her.  

            Manta Fuji was new to the school, but already Kagome had learned enough about him to know this was not a guy she'd want to hang out with.  He looked fairly normal—just an average sized guy not too skinny, but not muscular.  He had mousy brown hair, had blue eyes and wore simple clothes—solid color shirts and khakis.  There were no distinguishing features other than a slightly crooked nose that suggested it had been broken at one point.  

            Looks can be deceiving.  From what Kagome had heard, it was rumored he'd been in jail for theft a total of five times on minor counts, he'd been expelled from two other schools from reasons yet unknown, and he'd been in a gang.

            Of course Kagome knew the rumor mill was not something that should be trusted; she'd seen her friends go through enough to know how damaging it could be.  So she'd decided not to trust them.  She'd talked to Manta a little, just a hey or how are you doing before walking off to her friends.  Just being nice, as always. 

            But then Manta started following her everywhere—even when his class was on the other side of the building.  If that wasn't enough to creep her out, she'd overheard a teachers' conversation that basically confirmed everything the rumor mill was saying.  Naturally, Kagome decided to avoid the boy.

            But he was still stalking her.  

            It had been about five weeks and Kagome often found herself itching for the last bell to ring just so she could hop into her mother's car and leave the boy in the dust.

            Kagome sighed and turned back to Sango.  "There's nothing we can do about it.  Now, what did Miroku tell you about…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _*Snap*_

            A twig broke under Kagome's shoe as she made her way down the well worn path to Inuyasha's house.  The girl was moving almost automatically, as she was deep in thought about the night at the carnival.

            *~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*

            _"His name... is Inuyasha." __Kaede whispered._

_            Kagome could feel her heart beating frantically against her chest and she had to remind herself to breathe._

_            "What…in the world…are you talking about?" She stuttered.  "Inuyasha? Who's that?"_

_            The fortune teller remained silent, just watching Kagome._

_            The girl was shaking like a leaf, her face was flushed, and she was sweating.  All she could do was pray that the darkness of the tent hid those reactions—if Inuyasha was discovered, there was no telling what may happen.  She had images of Inuyasha in a cage at a zoo or circus, strange people pointing at him and laughing as he yelled angrily for them to stop.  Or worse—a subject for scientist—studied constantly, even in sleep, may killed and dissected…_

_            "No!" She whispered, forcing that last morbid image from her mind.  She struggled to get herself under control and angrily muttered to the lady, "You must be out of your mind," before standing up and stalking out the door.  _

_            Just before she reached the entrance, however, she heard the fortune teller call after her softly—so softly she wasn't sure whether or not it was her imagination—"I'll be seeing you soon, Kagome."_

_            The poor girl had run those last steps and nearly collided with Inuyasha._

_            "Hey! Watch it!"  The young man grumbled as he struggled to keep the mound of stuffed animals and trinkets under control.  Kagome took some of the pile from him and frantically asked if they could leave.  _

_            Inuyasha had been puzzled and asked her why, but her harsh reply to not talk about it left him speechless.  He'd had the sense not to ask about it again._

_            *~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kagome shuddered and tried to convince herself that she'd imagined that last sentence in her panic, but couldn't stop the cold chill from shooting up her spine. 

            She'd debated telling Ruby about it, and maybe telling Inuyasha.  

            Kagome had finally decided not to tell Inuyasha as it would only make him angry—every little thing seemed to make him angry nowadays, so how would he handle something of this magnitude? She did owe it to Ruby to tell her, since there was a possibility of Inuyasha being in danger.  Kagome just hoped they wouldn't decide this required them to move.

            Kagome reached the door to the house and raised her hand to knock, but paused at the sound of yelling.  She sighed and just opened the door.  When Inuyasha got into a temper, there was no telling how long he'd drag out an argument.  They wouldn't hear the knock over the yells, and she could stand there for an hour at the worst.  It was better to just walk in.

            Of course, this didn't fail to make the yells clearer, and Kagome couldn't help but overhear.

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY'RE NOT COMING?" a gruff voice yelled, causing Kagome to wince.

            "Inuyasha, calm down! They said they'd planned to visit an old friend today and can't come."  Ruby soothed.

            "Oh, is THAT the reason they gave?  Or do they just NOT WANT TO COME???" 

            "Oh, hush!  I doubt that."

            "Because you can't find fault with ANYBODY, that's why!!!"

            "Inuyasha, stop using that tone with me.  I can't help it they can't come, and neither can you.  Be grateful Kagome's coming!"

            "Yeah, I'll be grateful…THAT MY FRIENDS ARE RUNNING AWAY!!!!"

            "Inuyasha! Don't be unreason-"  

            *SLAM!!!!!*

            Kagome shuddered at the force of the back door slamming.  She looked upwards at the sound of something cracking and was dismayed to see the plaster breaking loose above her.  She knelt and covered her head as a big chunk fell down besides her with a thunk on the carpet.  Dust and bits of plaster rained down on her.

            Once it cleared she stood and brushed it off, then cautiously tiptoed to the kitchen.  Ruby sat at the dinner table staring out of a nearby window while resting her head in her hands.  She turned at the sound of Kagome's approaching footsteps and smiled weakly at the girl.

            "Oh, hello Kagome.  Inuyasha's out at the moment, but I'm sure he'll be home soon.  Have a seat?"  She gestured at a nearby chair.

            Kagome sat down in the chair and sighed.  "Miroku and Sango not able to come?"

            Ruby looked at her guiltily, "You heard?"

            "Yeah, sorry."

            "Don't be, sweetheart," Ruby idly straightened a small stack of papers nearby.  "No, they can't come."

            "I think they really meant it when they said they were visiting somebody.  Sango had mentioned it earlier this week."

            "Oh, I know they weren't lying honey.  It's fine that they are.  It's just…Inuyasha…"

            "Loses his temper too fast nowadays." 

            Ruby nodded wearily and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

            *_ding-dong!*_

            "Just a minute, Kagome.  I'll be back."  Ruby rose to answer the door.

            Kagome lay her head in her hands and scanned the branches of the trees outside the window for any hint of her friend.  She didn't see anything.

            Kagome craned her ears toward the living room unconsciously at the murmuring of voices.  She heard Ruby talking, and another person answering—one that sounded decidedly familiar…

            Kagome stood and curiously walked towards the entrance hall.  She took a peek at the door from the living room.  Ruby was blocking the view for a few minutes, but shifted her weight from one foot to another, allowing Kagome to see the visitor.  She nearly gasped in shock.  It was the fortune teller from the carnival! 

            Kaede seemed to hear the gasp and looked over in Kagome's direction.  She smiled.  "Ah.  Hello Kagome."

            Ruby shot a confused look over her shoulder.  "Kagome—you know this woman?"

            "She…was the fortune teller at the carnival we went to last week."

            Ruby turned back to Kaede.  "What is your business here?"

            "I believe Kagome might give you a clue—although she did not know I was coming," Kaede nodded at the girl.

            Kagome stuttered and turned a terrified glance at Ruby.  "She knows about Inuyasha."

            "Are you saying…?"

            "Yes."

            Ruby turned a fierce gaze back at the woman, "I repeat.  What is your business here?"

            "Ah.  Please trust me when I say I've told no one.  I have come to offer a bit of assistance, if you will," Kaede said seriously.  "If I may come in, I'll explain everything."

            Ruby hesitated and shot a glance at Kagome, who only stared at Kaede.  She sighed, "All right."

            The three took a seat in the living room.  Kaede smiled comfortably at the two women sitting across from her on the couch, "Please don't be alarmed.  I have an understanding that your son has been transformed into a hanyou by someone called Naraku?"

            "Naraku?" Ruby echoed.

            "So he didn't tell you his name.  Very unusual.  He seems to be so proud of it," Kaede muttered bitterly.  "In any case, he is a full-fledged demon who wears a cloak and mask somewhat resembling a white gorilla?"

            "Yes…" Ruby whispered.

            "Also to my understanding—Inuyasha was cursed about nine years ago, correct?"

            "Yes," Ruby's voice shook.  "How do you know all this?"

            "Ah.  To tell you that, I'll have to start from the beginning."

            "By all means," Ruby encouraged her with a wave of her hand.  Kagome reached out and squeezed her other hand for comfort and could feel it shaking.  Ruby continued to look at Kaede, but squeezed back, letting Kagome know her thanks.

            "All right.  I suppose it all begins with my sister, Kikyo.  Kikyo…was a miko.  She was a very powerful one—to my knowledge, the most powerful in centuries.  It was somewhat of a shock to discover this.  Kikyo was attacked by a demon at the age of five and would have died had it not been for the force she'd summoned with her hand.  She was left with not a scratch, while the demon was vaporized."

            Ruby's grip on Kagome's hand tightened a little at this.

            "We met another miko only days later who had sensed Kikyo's use of power.  This miko taught Kikyo how to use and develop her powers.  She also told us a bit about demons and such," Kaede leaned forward to rest her arms on her knees and clasped her hands together in front of her.  "Apparently, back in the Feudal Age, demons were plentiful.  There were far more than humans back then, and they terrorized the people.  The only protection they had were mikos and exterminators.

            "Nobody knows how the demon race began to thin.  It was rumored then that a powerful miko by the name of Modoriko vanquished them by the hundreds.  Presumably, she died fighting demons and took the lot out with her by drawing her soul and theirs into a crystal and dispelling it out of her body.  The crystal is called the Shikon Jewel."

            Ruby and Kagome gasped simultaneously at this.

            "Ah, he's told you about the Jewel, now has he?"  Kaede nodded.  "This jewel is extraordinary.  It has the ability to grant the holder a wish.  It may make demons more powerful, or transform them to humans and vice versa.   Understandably, the jewel was highly sought after.  It corrupted many souls until it landed in the hands of one good miko.  She kept the jewel and vanquished the demons that came after it until she was able to pass the jewel to a more capable miko.  If a more powerful miko was not on hand, it was given to someone of equal strength if the current miko felt threatened.  You see—the more powerful the miko, the more pure energy to mask the aura the jewel gives off, and the better the chance the miko has for hiding it. 

            "The jewel was given to my sister by the miko who taught her.  Two years later, we'd learned she was dead by unknown reasons.  My sister worked hard on building her skills and power to the point where she'd almost completely masked the jewel's aura.  Unfortunately, the demon called Naraku found her.  He cornered her and told quite a bit about himself.  It seems Naraku had been in possession of the jewel centuries ago—he was once human himself, you see.  He used the jewel to transform and was given a demon's long lifespan.  I believe he is around 500 years old.  Along with his demonic powers, he was given the ability to change others into demons in hopes of restoring the old way of life as it was before Modoriko.  As his bad luck would have it, the first miko to guard the jewel had overpowered him and taken it.  Ever since then, he has been working to expand his demon powers and strength.  My sister was miraculously able to escape from this man and the three of us; Kikyo and I, along with a young man named Onigumo—Kikyo's fiancé—began to follow this man's activities while staying in hiding.  

            "We recruited quite a few helpers and a few gifted minds created a piece of wondrous technology for us—somewhat similar to the computer.  It is able to locate any demon anywhere in the world.  We've become a sort of secret police force, if you will.  Our following Naraku led to an increased understanding of demons.  We discovered one flaw in his attempts to recreate the demon race.  Natural demons have complete control over their abilities, but his 'creations' do not.  As a matter of fact—they become insane."

            Ruby shuddered and seemed to have some trouble breathing.  Kagome gripped her hand and rubbed her back, reminding her to breathe deeply until she'd managed to regain her composure.  Kaede sat silent, waiting, and looking very solemn about the whole conversation and Ruby's reaction.  Only upon Ruby's insistence did Kaede continue.

            "My sister learned that Naraku was planning a massive attack at a parade one day, and had full intentions on making a good many people into demons.  She couldn't allow it.  She knew she had no choice but to confront him again, and attempt to vanquish him.  We debated wishing on the Shikon jewel, but worried as we'd never done it before.  Kikyo decided to use it as a last-ditch effort, believing the jewel to be corrupt.  After all, for all we knew, the demon souls trapped in the jewel would favor Naraku and make him stronger! Kikyo took precautionary measures, burying the jewel somewhere and placing a force field around it so no one with demon blood would be able to find it and even if they stumbled upon it, would be unable to touch it.  Only one with miko blood can find it.  The force field would also work on continuously purifying the jewel.  It is a very complicated process and took an enormous amount of energy on her part.  In fact, I think the reason no miko has attempted that earlier was because they had never possessed enough power to do so.

            "Kikyo and Onigumo set out to find Naraku the day before the parade, just after Kikyo's powers returned to full strength.  They confronted him in a clearing in a park.  Unfortunately, Naraku was prepared for her.  He trapped her in aura cords.  Aura cords are unbreakable, but take a good deal of time to perform—so Naraku had known well in advance that they were coming.  This done, he turned and used his ability to transform Onigumo into a demon.  My poor sister had to watch Onigumo struggle to maintain his mind and ultimately lose the fight.  The man killed her while she sat helpless.  The demonic blood was too much for Onigumo's body and we found him dead a month later.  Naraku has been searching for the jewel ever since.

            "Now, your son is one of the luckier victims due to the fact that the curse was not fully completed.  So your son is what we'd call a half-demon.  Unfortunately, Naraku's curses are meant to be completed.  We have noticed at our headquarters that a half-demon's demonic aura increases slowly over time, pushing their human blood back.  Ultimately they become full-fledged demons." 

            A sob interrupted Kaede.  Ruby had broken down in tears even with as hard as she'd tried to control herself.  Kagome wasn't much better off.  She had tear streaks down her cheeks and was crying without sound.  Kaede sighed sympathetically and allowed the women to be alone for a bit to go make some tea.  She returned and gave them both a cup, ordering them to drink.  They did.  Once they were composed once more, Ruby cleared her throat.

            "What can we expect to happen to Inuyasha?"

            "Well, Naraku's demons are usually given animal like forms, which greatly affects how quickly change occurs.  Your son, like his name suggests, is a dog demon.  Dogs are dormant, and therefore slow to the change.  As are others of the dog family, such as the fox and wolf.  Right now, I assume your son is increasingly short of temper? Yes?  Then he should be about in the beginning of the third stage of transformation.  Our stages consist of 5.  One is the actual transformation; Two is the beginning stage where the victim looks like a demon but acts relatively normal.  Three is where a hint demon personalities begin to become apparent: temper increases and the victim is less and less reasonable, perhaps a little violence is shown.  Four is a drastic increase in the amount of violence—this is a fairly short stage, on average about six weeks.  Five is when the victim completely loses control and becomes full demon.  He will lose his mind.  He will not recognize those close to him for who they are and become overwhelmed with a sense to kill everyone around him.  Eventually, the demon blood will overwhelm him and he will die."

            Kagome sat in a stupor, her stream of silent tears back full-force.  She couldn't even imagine how Ruby was and couldn't bear to look.  

            "Based…based on the stages you've told us…can you give any estimate on how long we have until…stage…five?" Kagome croaked.

            Kaede shot her a sympathetic glance, "Roughly about five years at best, four years being the worst."

            Kagome gasped, struggling to hold her tears in check.  She was more than aware of Ruby's grip on her hand, it was shaking so badly.

            "How…can this be prevented?"  

            "Ah.  The Shikon jewel must be found and used.  I believe forty years in the force field should have curbed the demon souls and it may be purified by now."

            "How can we find it?"

            "As I said, anyone with miko blood can get it—and I believe our best bet is you, Kagome."

            "Me?" Kagome stared at the old lady.  "But that would mean I'm…"

            "A miko.  Our technology back at the base looks for miko powers as well Kagome.  You have a bit of miko blood—not enough to do extraordinary things like shooting auras out of your hand or the like, but definitely enough to see through the force field and make a wish on the jewel."

            Kagome sat in shocked silence trying to comprehend the while Kaede turned to a white-faced, but no longer crying Ruby.

            "My dear, I have a proposition for you."

            "I'm listening."

            "I'd like to offer you protection for your son."

            "I don't want protection." Ruby scoffed.  "I need to be able to deal with him myself."

            "Ah, but I'm not doubting your capabilities, my dear.  It's your son.  He will need as much support as possible right now—whether he knows he's receiving it or not.  I know you think you can handle it, but stage four is not something to take lightly.  Your son may very well kill you, and if that happens, it will not only destroy him for taking the life of his mother, it will push the fast-forward button for his demon blood taking him over and causing an early death.  We need to give him as much time as possible for the chance to find the jewel and destroy Naraku—which I believe will save him and everyone else affected."

            Ruby sat stiffly after Kaede's explanation.  "All right.  What sort of protection?"

            Kaede smiled and reached for a large bag neither Ruby nor Kagome had noticed until now.  She pulled out a necklace of beads and what looked like small ivory teeth and handed it to Kagome.

            "What do I do with this?" A baffled Kagome asked.

            "This necklace was enchanted by my sister—one of many we have stored away for situations such as this.  It is for someone close to the victim.  It does not work with blood relations, although we have tried to remedy that.  When you place this on him, utter a subduing word and use it from then on when needed."

            "A subduing word?"

            "Yes."

            "You mean…like sit?"

            "Yes."

            "And what will happen?"

            "I believe you'll find out for yourself.  Every necklace is unique.  I suggest trying it the next time he tries to yell at you and see what happens."

            Kaede turned to Ruby.  "My real proposition for protection depends somewhat on your hospitality.  Inuyasha is certainly not the only half-demon Naraku has affected—but he is one of the few that has a home to feel welcome at.  I have in my charge two early stage two half-demons who have no place to stay.  Will you consider having them?"

            "I…I…"

            "I will promise our organization will pay you for whatever expenses those two may come up with."

            "I don't know…how old are they?"

            "Both are sixteen."

            "Well…I suppose I need to meet them first."

            "That can be arranged.  Would now be all right?"

            "Now? Where are they?"

            "They promised to stay in this area—I suspect they may be having some dinner somewhere."

            "All right."

            Kaede smiled warmly at Ruby before standing and walking to the front door.  Kagome and Ruby exchanged baffled glances before standing and following Kaede out to the front yard.  The old lady put two fingers up to her mouth and blew a long sharp blast.

            For a few moments, Kagome wondered if the old lady was crazy.  How could she expect anyone who 'might be having dinner' hear her? After all the nearest eatery was twenty minutes away—a good distance out of Kaede's whistle-blowing range.  Unless they were hunting…Kagome shivered at the thought.  

            Then, she became aware of someone running to them from down the road…_extremely fast.  In less than ten seconds, Kagome was shocked to be looking at a very tall boy with long black hair in a high ponytail and wearing very strange clothing that reminded her of wolf's fur.  He had pointed ears and strange eyes—the pupils were vertical slits instead of round.  Amazingly enough, he had a __tail. _

            When Kagome had gotten over the initial shock of seeing him, she realized he was holding something in his hand.  On closer inspection, she realized it was not a 'something,' but a very cross someone.  The little boy looked about five or so and had reddish hair also in a ponytail and pointed ears.  He seemed to have incredibly small arms and hands, but it was his legs that cause a double look.  They were paws instead of feet and so small, it was nearly impossible to understand how he stood on them.  He also had a very bushy tail the same color as his hair.

            Kagome realized she was staring at the two boys and blushed, looking over at Kaede instead.  

            "Ah, Ruby and Kagome, please meet Koga and Shippo."

            There was silence for a bit before Kagome tentatively strode forward and stuck out a hand to the taller one with a smile.  "Hey, I'm Kagome."

            He raised his eyebrows in shock and looked at her hand suspiciously.  He seemed to determine it safe enough, since he stuck out his own hand and shook hers.  "Koga."

            Kagome held her hand out to the little boy and smiled again.  The boy grinned and grabbed her index and middle finger to shake, as he couldn't take the whole hand.  "I'm Shippo!" Kagome giggled slightly.

            Shippo crossed his arms and glared at Koga.  "I think you can put me down now?"

            Koga grinned, showing fangs like Inuyasha's.  "Are you sure you can stand?"

            The little boy growled angrily.  "YES! Now put me down or I'll use one of those illusions."

            That threat seemed to persuade Koga, because he didn't waste any time setting Shippo down.

            Kagome frowned in thought and looked curiously down at Shippo.  "I thought Kaede said you guys were both sixteen?"

            Well, that struck a wrong chord.

            Shippo glared angrily up at her while Koga burst out laughing.  Kagome blushed, instantly wishing she had not said anything about that.

            "I AM sixteen!" Shippo growled before stalking off and sitting at the base of a tree close to the house.

            "Oh dear," Kagome muttered, turning back to Koga.  "I didn't mean anything…it's just…"

            "He just looks really young, right?" Koga smirked.

            "Well, yeah."

            "It's one of the effects of his curse.  I think they call his type a kitsune.  They're midgets, the whole lot of them, and he was unlucky enough to be cast as one.  He's really around my height, so being a midget's a big blow to him."

            "SHUT UP OVER THERE!!!!!!"  Shippo yelled from the tree, his face even redder than his hair. 

            "Oops," Koga laughed.  "I keep forgetting that dang hearing."

            Kagome grinned back.

            Koga bent down and whispered, "You know, between you and me—Shippo's a real practical joker—before the curse he was a class clown, ya know? I think that's why he's a kitsune…"

            "That is NOT true."  

            Both Kagome and Koga jumped slightly, looking down at a very ticked-off Shippo who was standing at their feet.

            Koga tried to apologize while Kagome tried her hardest not to laugh.

            She looked over and saw Ruby discussing something with Kaede and frowned as she remembered Inuyasha.  She looked up at the trees again for any sight of him and sighed when she didn't see him.  

            "You looking for a boy with dog ears?"  Koga's voice interrupted her.

            "Yeah."  

            "He's pretty far away right now."  

            "How do you know that?"

            Koga tapped his nose, "I have a really good sense of smell—I just somehow know stuff like that by smelling for them."

            "Are you kidding?  Can you guess how far away?"  

            "Er…probably about…three or four miles?"  

            "Wow."

            "Yeah, all half-demons have something that's far more enhanced than others—like my sense of smell.  Shippo's got a real handle on illusions—can do some awesome stuff, but I dunno, standing on those feet is a major skill…" He smirked as Shippo tried to kick his shin but couldn't affect him because of the wolf fur and muscle.

            "So…what's Inuyasha's?"  

            "I dunno.  What kind is he?"

            "I think Kaede said dog demon."

            "Hmmm….I believe…I might be wrong, but I think his hearing is probably the most enhanced."

            "Kids! Get over here, please!"  Kaede called.  

            The three walked over to the adults.

            "I've got to get going—Shippo, Koga—you two are staying here from now on.  Your things are in my car.  And Kagome?  Don't forget the necklace, and don't worry.  Everything will be fine.  Will you try and find the Shikon?"

            "Yes."  Kagome nodded firmly.  She couldn't let Inuyasha die. 

            *Blows a BIG breath out*  Whoosh!  I finally finished.  I'd like to clarify a few things—Manta will be making another appearance.  Inuyasha did not respond to the whistle because he assumed it was his mother and he 'didn't feel like it.' Kaede's story was LONG wasn't it? I hope it cleared up a lot of things.  I don't feel like I portrayed this well enough, so I'll out and tell you Kikyo did not tell anyone where she put the jewel, okay?  So nobody has a clue…or do they?  I know everybody's off character, and I apologize.  I'm trying, but it doesn't seem right.  To be frank, I'm not too worried.  You'll find out more about Koga and Shippo in the next chapter, I believe. 

No-name—lol, I'm really flattered by your review! And no, I won't ever have Inuyasha swear.  The farthest I go is dang and darn.  Promise.  God bless to you too! ;oD

FF-KH-AnimeFREAK—I left the cliffy cuz I'm evil! ;oD  To tell you the truth—I don't like Hojo much either, but I've got a plan involving him.  I might decide to toss the idea though, I dunno.  I'm glad you like Miroku! I was worried about his being waaaaay out of character.  *Whew*

Chickt56—I absolutely LOVE long reviews! *hugs chickt56* Thank you!!!! Well, I dunno about the actual date thing right now—maybe much later, but you can rest knowing the couples you mentioned DO get together. ;oD  Yes, Inuyasha will go full demon at one point.  As for Kaede—I think she pretty much told Kagome what's going on and what's to come in this chapter.  I don't really like Kikyo and Hojo all that much either, so you're not alone.  This chapter is the only time you'll hear about Kikyo unless Kaede decides to talk about it a little more, and I do have a plan for Hojo in the future, but only a small part.  Thanks again!

Andrea10—Thanks! *grins madly*

Inugurl1—Thanks! ;oD  Hmmm…Maybe 'Yasha _was_ buying those things for Kagome…but doesn't realize it.  Thanks for adding me to favs! That made my day! I'll try and check out yours!

Jingxi--*cringes* Sorry for taking so long! ;oD  I'm so glad you liked it! 

The Random Queen—Thanks—and I promise I'll try and update more often! 

Youkai chick supreme-- *Emergency technicians are currently rolling a stretcher away as two lone detectives stand in the rain watching.  One shakes his head sadly and sighs, "Looks like youkai chick supreme gave one of her death glares again…"*  lol, I was on sugar high and felt silly….Thanks!

Lindy*girl—I hope this was a fast update…although most people wouldn't really call a month fast…maybe the length made up for it? ;oD  Thanks!

tOkU-cHaN—Are you kidding me? *Attempts to finds Moonlight Destiny on Find*  Curses!  ;oD Thanks! Sorry for the late update!

Inuficcrzy--*grins madly* thanks!

Kai-Aki Ti—Thanks for all your reviews! I wonder…is this chapter more scary than the last? *grins evilly* ;oD 

Sleep walking chicken and HAP--*whistles* That is a LONG name! ;oD Cute though – I love it! Yeah, Kaede's awesome, but I dunno how much she'll appear after this. T_T Who knows?  Thanks for the review—I promise I won't forget this story.  You have my word.  I may take a while updating though…*sheepish grin*

If I forgot anyone—I'm sorry!!!!! Tell me and I'll write you a long response about anything under the sun to make up for it!


	7. Trouble Just Seems To Like Us

Disclaimer:  I rightfully *cough* do not *cough* own Inuyasha.  *runs from bad disclaimer police*

Author's notes:  Eh, heh heh heh….has it _really been five months?  Nah, you're putting me on, right?  I swear, I just put a new chapter up last week! *checks the date* Um…whoops?  This last semester has been insane, and I can safely say I am not made for a career in science.  Well…bye, bye big money.  I'm getting a job I like, by golly!  Course, doesn't help that I have absolutely no clue what I want to do, but you don't want to hear my babbling, do you?  You want the chapter pronto, and that means **NOW! **Gimme, gimme!  *winks*  Before I begin, though—special thanks to chickenmastah for a very carefully worded review that made me feel obligated to get the chapter out asap or risk feeling guilty forever!  _

**Trouble Just Seems to Like Us**

_*Crash*_

            "Uh-oh…not again…"

            Kagome sighed as she bent down to pick up the shards of a lamp Kouga had knocked over.  It was only the third lamp, but the list also included a hall mirror, two vases, and a statuette or two.  It wasn't much.  Really.

            "Kouga, you've only been here for two hours and you've already cost Ruby at least $100 worth of damage—are you _sure_ you aren't clumsy?"  Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the blushing wolf hanyou.

            "I wasn't before Naraku, anyway.  It's my tail—I'm still not used to it.  Just like Shippo's not used to being a shrimp yet…" 

            "Don't bring my height into this, you idiot!"  Shippo yelled from his and Kouga's room down the hall. 

            Kouga snorted as he helped Kagome pick up the shards.  "He's fun to tease."  

            Kagome smiled and snuck a glance at Kouga.  She liked his character—he was smart, funny, and very laid-back.  He reminded her a little of Inuyasha about a year ago, before the short temper had started.  She wished she had the courage to ask him questions about what had happened with him and Shippo, and he seemed to not mind the mention of Naraku too much—not that she could see anyway.  But was it really a good idea to ask about what was more than likely a painful memory that appeared to have happened very recently?

            She pondered this thought as she picked up a broom she happened to have with her (due to Kouga's accident with a vase only 15 minutes before this incident) and carefully swept the rest of the glass into a dustbin Kouga was holding, not noticing the boy's puzzled glance at her face.  

            The two stood and headed for the kitchen dump the broken glass into the trash bin.

            "Oh, dear…more vases?" Ruby laughed as the duo came into the kitchen.

            "No…a lamp this time—the one on the hall table?" Kagome told her.

            Ruby thought for a moment, then laughed.  "Well, that certainly saves me the trouble—I've wanted to get rid of that one for a long time—what's wrong Kouga?"

            Kagome laughed at the boy's wide-eyed expression.  

            "I didn't think you'd be this lenient, is all…" He blushed 

            "You're telling me…I was hoping she would have kicked you out by now," Shippo entered the kitchen with a dejected look on his face.  "I would have gotten my own room, there would be less broken objects, and everyone would be spared of your pathetic excuses for jokes."  

            "I wouldn't be saying that if I was talking to somebody five feet taller than me…" Kouga mock-growled.  

            "I'm sorry we only have one room available for you boys," Ruby smiled.

            "Nah, it's fine, really," Shippo waved a hand.  "It's definitely a lot more than we've had these past couple of months—you're really being very generous, considering." 

            "Considering what?" 

            "Considering that our families didn't accept what had happened and slammed the doors in our faces, and everybody else ran away like we were monsters?"  Kouga said with a somber look on his face.

            "Oh, I didn't mean…" Ruby stammered.

            "Its fine—we've gotten over it, really." Shippo smiled easily.  "It helps to meet others like us, and then meet a family who doesn't mind what we are."

            "Oh, Kagome and I aren't related," Ruby smiled.  "She's a very good friend."

            "Oh.  I was wondering why she called you by your first name..." 

            "If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen to you two anyway?"  Kagome blurted out; unable to contain her curiosity and praying they wouldn't take offensive.

            "Well…" Kouga looked at Shippo, who looked down and scuffed the floor with a toe.

            "If you'd rather not tell us, that's fine," Kagome assured him, cheeks red with embarrassment.

            "No, like Shippo said, we've basically gotten over it—there's nothing we can do to take it back, so we just accepted what happened," Kouga grinned.  "It's kind of funny, really…when you don't look at the fact that we're cursed and Naraku's an evil demon who's out to make us his mindless slaves. 

 "Shippo had detention for cutting up in class that afternoon; he and I had planned to see a basketball game that night, and I had nothing better to do, so I hung around until he got out.  We took a shortcut since we were going to be late anyway, and were racing to a tree at the end of the path.  It was getting kind of dark, and Shippo doesn't exactly have the best night vision…He was in the lead and shot straight past the tree we were aiming for and ran smack into some tall guy he thought was the tree."  

            "He sure looked like one…" Shippo grumbled.

            "I don't see how, 'cuz he wasn't much taller than you are…oops, I mean…_were," Kouga smirked._

            "Shut up and get on with it," Shippo snarled.

            "All right, all right!  Anyway, the tall guy just happened to be Naraku, wearing some kinda weird kinky gorilla suit—so Shippo mistakes him for some guy who entertains kids and passes out balloons—he helps him up and apologizes for causing all the balloons to escape.  I really don't know what he was thinking because there were no kids around at all, and it was just stupid, but…"

            "Hey, the man was wearing a gorilla suit…THAT was the dumb thing, and I was just making a wisecrack, ok?"  Shippo protested.

            "Don't blow a fuse, kid," Kouga laughed as Shippo tried to kick his shins again.  "That tickles.  Anyway, Naraku takes offense to Shippo's comment, does some weird type of chanting and suddenly Shippo starts shrinking.  I had been laughing at the situation, but when Shippo started getting smaller…I dunno, I thought I was imagining it and just stood there for a second.  Then, I guess I sort of freaked out and started screaming and running around trying to make sense of everything.  Of course, with my luck, I crash into Naraku myself.  I didn't even look at the guy—I saw Shippo—he'd stopped shrinking.  His clothes were swimming on him, and he had these huge shoes at the bottom and a TAIL…I don't know, I think I was in shock or something because I started cracking up."

            "Idiot," Shippo muttered, an amused grin on his face.

            "Naraku started chanting, and I got this weird feeling all over me—like it was tickling or something.  Then it started to hurt.  So I started screaming and going crazy—and don't stand still like Shippo did.  I start running around again, trying to make it stop hurting, and I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going, right?  Well…Naraku must have really really bad luck, because I happened to run into him again.  I guess third time's the charm, because the evil guy's out cold, and I stop hurting.  I just reached down, grabbed Shippo and took off—that guy was seriously crazy and I didn't want anything else to happen.  So I get home, knock on the door and my mom answers, okay? So I start babbling about Shippo and crazy gorilla men, and she just somehow misinterprets that for me rescuing or finding some kid—don't know how she missed his tail.  So she starts fussing over Shippo, asking if he's lost and all that.  He's not exactly helping either, staying silent like that…I think he was in shock or something…"

            "It happens…" Shippo scowled.

            "Yeah.  So I finally convince ma to leave him alone—Shippo stays the night, and then I wake up to a scream so loud my ears started bleeding.  Turns out my curse was an overnight thing and I've got this crazy long black hair—would you believe it used to be light brownish?  Yeah, really.  Anyway, I've also got this fur on my wrists and legs, a tail, and fangs.  Mom doesn't buy the story that it's me, that it's not a psychotic weirdo who stole her son, hid him, and decided 'hey, this bed looks nice and I'm tired—naptime!'  So she calls the cops.  I grabbed Shippo and hightail it out of there.  We didn't have anywhere to go so we lived in these refrigerator boxes for two or three days and had nothing to eat, then Kaede shows up, tells us this unbelievable story, and takes us to the headquarters.  She teaches us some stuff, introduces us to some other demons, explains the whole situation of 5 stages to lunatic demon, trains us, and then brings us here.  That's basically it."

            "Wait…she told you about the five stages? How come Inuyasha can't know and you can?" Kagome asked, a little overwhelmed by Kouga's story.

            "Because he's in Stage 3, and if we tell him, it might progress faster to Stage 4, and Stage 4 only lasts six weeks—sometimes less—and believe me, you want to delay Stage 5 as long as possible," Kouga grimaced.  "They had some Stage 5 demons at the headquarters in cages and it's not a pretty sight."  

            "Are there…are there any distinctions between the stages for different types of demons?" Ruby asked, looking more than a little tired.

            "Yeah," Shippo piped up.  "The fox and wolf demons actually progress through the stages faster than dog demons, because foxes and wolves aren't as domesticated.  It's still a slow progress—in Inuyasha's case, it may take 12 to 15 years before he becomes full demon.  In my situation, roughly 8-9 years, and Kouga's only got 6.  Dog demons become especially violent, and are one of the most powerful forms of demon.  Wolves are territorial, so Kouga should progress into claiming some things as his and if anyone objects, then they have a death wish.  They're also pretty violent, but not unless provoked, and not until the very end of Stage 4, so you don't have to worry too much about him.  The fox demon, or kitsune, is kind of different.  I'm still going to progress through stages, but apparently…I'm not violent, I'm just going to want to have fun pulling tricks and all that stuff.  It doesn't sound too bad, but as the stages progress, I'm going to start to care less and less about a person's well-being, and some of the tricks I pull can be deadly.  If a kitsune pulls a trick that causes death, they usually…_like it, I guess…and they start…pulling tricks to kill more people.  When that happens, it's Stage 5 for me."_

            "Isn't he better than a textbook?" Kouga teased.  

            Shippo scowled.

            "Well…" Ruby rubbed her forehead wearily.  "I'm assuming, as you two are demons, then you have a certain time when you turn human?"

            "Yeah, that's the funny thing about Naraku's demons—they all turn human on the same night—the night of the new moon," Kouga grinned.  "Which is especially nice for Shippo because…"

            "Anymore height jokes and _you are dead.  _You hear me? _DEAD!" Shippo growled, foxfire appearing in his hand, a light blue color._

            "No flames in the house, please; and Kouga, I'd appreciate a little less teasing," Ruby smiled.  She looked at the clock and frowned.  "Kagome, would you mind trying to find Inuyasha? Maybe Kouga can help you, and meet Inuyasha.  Shippo can help me get dinner ready—does that sound alright?"  

            "Yeah!" Shippo grinned, glad to be rid of Kouga for a bit.

            "Good to me!" Kouga smirked.  

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome hugged her coat closer to her and glanced over at Kouga who was still in a…tank top/shorts….thing.  Granted, it was fur, but still…

            "Aren't you cold?" She asked him.

            "Nah.  One of the advantages of being hanyou—your body adjusts easily to the temperature."  

            "Oh." 

            They walked in silence for a bit before Kagome voiced one of the questions on her mind, "You know…earlier you said that Shippo was a class clown…but he doesn't seem that way right now."

            "Ah.  He's been that way since he found out about the whole kitsune Stage 5 thing.  I think he thinks being serious as long as possible will prevent it or something," Kouga shrugged. "It doesn't really suit him, but he refuses to be any way else."

            Kagome nodded, then looked up at the tree branches for any sign of Inuyasha.  "Do you have any idea where 'Yasha is?"  

            Kouga scanned the treetops as well, then took a deep breath, "By the smell of things…about a mile away straight ahead."

            Kagome sighed and continued to trudge through the forest.  "At least I know I'm not going the wrong way or anything."

            "You're pretty good friends with dog boy, aren't you?"  

            "Yeah.  He's my best friend," Kagome smiled.  "You said he had a great sense of hearing—how good? Can he hear what we're saying now?"

            "Probably.  The hanyou's senses usually stop progressing right before…you know," Kagome could see him raise four fingers even as dark as it was.  "When he's at his peak, he'll probably hear as far as ten miles."  

            "Won't that be a little extreme?" 

            "Yeah, but he'll learn how to tune out a lot of it—kind of like you learn to ignore the air conditioner after a while."

            "So…"  

            "HEY!" The duo heard a shout from above and looked up to see a dark figure near the top of a tree.  Inuyasha jumped and landed smoothly between Kagome and Kouga.  He ignored Kagome and glared at Kouga. "Who're you?" 

            "Hey…nice to finally meet you—I'm Kouga, fellow hanyou at your service, currently staying at your house until the request of your mother, how ya doing?" Kouga grinned, grabbing the stunned boy's hand and shaking it.  "Your mom sent me and Kagome here to fetch ya—dinner starts soon, and from what I smell, it's going to be good.  So what say we get a move on and head back so you can meet Shippo?"

            He walked off, whistling merrily, leaving Kagome to try and wake Inuyasha from his stupor.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Well, I have to say, things went easier than I thought they would." Ruby commented as she handed Kagome a plate to dry.

            "Yeah, considering Inuyasha didn't say anything the whole time at dinner until Kouga started talking about soccer and Shippo asked if 'Yasha had any video games," Kagome laughed, wiping the plate with a towel.  "I though he was going to choke on his fork."

            "That was the best thing those two could do to break the ice, though." Ruby smiled.  

            "I'll say.  I think they could probably become good friends.  I hope so, 'Yasha could use someone who can match his strength and speed to play soccer—that's all that seems to cheer him now."  

            "Kagome, that's not true.  He loves seeing you—you're the best thing he could have gotten."

            Only the clink of a dinner plate being returned to its place on the shelf answered her.

            Ruby sighed and glanced up at the clock.  "Kagome, your mother's going to be worried sick if you don't come home soon.  Why don't you ask Inuyasha to take you? You can try the necklace Kaede gave you." 

            "All right," Kagome nodded, gathering her things, then walking towards Inuyasha's room.

            When she reached the room, she found Inuyasha and Kouga trapped in a duel to the death on a fighting game, and Shippo happily leafing through a game strategy book.  She waited until the duel was over and Kouga was excitedly celebrating his victory by picking up a squawking Shippo and twirling him around the room in a victory dance.  

            She caught the sulking Inuyasha's attention and beckoned him to follow her—which he did more than willingly, not wanting to watch Kouga boasting his victory.  He agreed to walking her home surprisingly easily and she followed him out the front door wondering how her luck seemed to have changed so quickly.

            Inuyasha stopped at the end of the drive and seemed to consider something before turning to her, "You didn't bring your bike, did you?" 

            "No, I thought it was a nice enough day." 

            Inuyasha paused, kicking the curb a bit before crouching down, "Go ahead and climb on my back."  

            Kagome stared at the dark figure in front of her, "What did you say?"

            "Climb on my back and I'll give you a ride home," Inuyasha grumbled with irritation.  

            Kagome obliged, not wanting to make him more irritated, and she wrapped her arms tightly over his chest, but loosely enough that she wouldn't make him gasp for air.  

            If Kagome had been able to see clearly, if it had been daytime, she would have seen the blush creep over the dog hanyou's cheeks.

            Once Inuyasha was sure she was secure, he began to run.  Kagome gasped at his speed and clutched her arms around him tighter, but once she was over the shock, she began to laugh.  Once, she asked him to go faster, and he obliged, running at full speed.  She squealed and laughed again.  It was over almost as soon as it had begun, and Inuyasha reluctantly let her off his back.  She turned to him, her hair wild from the wind and grinned.  "That was fantastic!"

            "You liked it?" 

            "Omigosh, yes!"

            "I could do it again if you like, next time you come over."  Inuyasha blushed again as she cheered happily.

            "Oh, before I forget…" Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a necklace of beads and fangs.  

            "What is _that?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the object._

            "I…found it a couple of days ago, and wanted to see it on you." She said lamely, fingering the beads.  "Can I?"

            "I guess."

            Kagome reached up and slid the necklace over Inuyasha head and let it settle around his neck.  She smiled.  "It looks kind of cool." 

            Inuyasha stared at the thing on his chest, wondering why he felt a sense of foreboding.  "I don't really like it that much, can I take it off?" He asked, not caring how blunt and rude he was being.  

            "Well, sure."

            He made to take the necklace off, and he tried, he really did.  The necklace only went up about three inches before it stopped, and as much as he struggled, it was impossible, "Kagome, I can't get it off."

            "What?"  
  


            "It won't…come off," Inuyasha scowled, knowing how stupid that sounded.

            "You're kidding, right? Let me try." 

            Inuyasha bent down, and watched nervously as Kagome pulled and tugged at the thing with the same result he had gotten.  She made a noise of disbelief and gestured towards a bench nearby.  "Why don't you sit—"

            *_WHUMP*_

            Kagome stared at Inuyasha, or at least where Inuyasha used to be.  She looked down, and was shocked to see Inuyasha face-first on the ground.  

            "Inuyasha?" Kagome crouched down and tapped his shoulder.  No response.  She shook his shoulder a bit.  Still nothing.  Growing a bit frantic, Kagome tugged at him, trying to turn him over and see his face.  He wouldn't budge, but his hands started moving, which told her he was alive, at least.  "Inuyasha?"

            He seemed to move with great difficulty and strained his hands to rest with the palms on the ground and began to pull himself up.  Kagome tried to help, but when he snarled, "_Don't" she backed away and sat down on the ground looking at her hands folded in her lap instead of at him.  She could hear him straining and winced.  So this was what a subduing spell did—now she wished she'd never tried it.  She was surprised if Inuyasha would speak to her for days, whether he knew what had happen or not._

            She heard a grunt and footfalls.  She looked up to see a very ticked off hanyou with a bloody nose and bruises dotting his face.  He wiped at the blood while glaring at her.  

            "What just happened?" He demanded.

            "I don't know!  All I said was sit—"

            *_WHUMP*_

            This time, Inuyasha had fallen onto Kagome's outstretch legs—she gasped at the pain of Inuyasha's sudden weight on her leg—unless she was mistaken, she'd just heard a crack…

            Her suspicions were confirmed when Inuyasha stood again, jostling the leg as he struggled.

            Kagome screamed.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Eight weeks…" Kagome grumbled, looking at her right leg sadly.  She was wearing a cast for eight whole weeks.  

            Someone cleared his throat to her left, and she sighed, "What, Inuyasha?"

            "It is your fault, you know." Inuyasha sat on the end of her hospital bed, his hair newly cropped and a baseball cap over his ears.  

            "_My fault? How was I supposed to know that if I said—"_

            "Don't!" Inuyasha interrupted her, panicked.  "Do you want that to happen again?" He pointed at her cast.

            Kagome sniffed; slightly embarrassed that she'd nearly said the Word after two mistakes.  The second had cost her, although Inuyasha didn't look bad at all.  "What happened to your bruises and stuff?"

            Inuyasha waved a hand carelessly, "I heal fast."

            "Must be nice." Kagome grumbled.  She fingered her cast unhappily.

            Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt.  "Hey…how about when you're a little better, I'll give you rides every now and then?  To make up for that." He pointed at the cast.

            Kagome smiled, "I thought you were going to anyway?" 

            "Well…yeah, but…"

            "Hey, Kagster! How's the leg?"  Kouga entered the room with an armful of flowers, closely followed by Ruby and Shippo.  

            Both boys were wearing baggy pants to hide their tails and Kouga was wearing a normal t-shirt instead of the fur tank top….thing.  

            Ruby hurried forward to talk to Kagome, and the boys tugged Inuyasha out of the room after wishing Kagome well.  

            Inuyasha scowled as he was shoved, only grunting a greeting at Cherie when he passed her in the hallway, wishing that he'd had a few minutes more to cheer Kagome up…not that she deserved it, he thought angrily.  He fumed as he remembered the necklace around his neck and growled while following Kouga and Shippo out of the hospital.  Still…eight weeks was asking a bit much….

            A/N: Hmmm….strange twist to things…and not really the way I planned it, but some things just don't want to follow instructions…hopefully the next chapter won't be so long in coming—I really apologize at how slow this was!  I hope everybody enjoyed it—it took about 3 hours to type and get right!  Still not pleased, but am I ever? Nooooooo…..


End file.
